Corrupted Light
by Chibi Chibi Chibi Sensei
Summary: "Always remember, the Brightest of Lights cast the Darkest Shadows..." AU, OOC, Issei x Harem, Fem!Vali and more, Rated M for Violence, Suggested Themes, and possibly Lemons.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

A/N Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction and my first attempt at creating one. Please give me feedback and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Highschool DxD or any of it's characters, anime, manga, LN etc.

"Character Talking"

'Character Thinking'

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

*Action*

Prologue : The Beginning

There was a great war. Angels, Devils, and those that have fell from grace known as Fallen Angels were engaged in heated combat for many years. Countless amounts of blood had been shed on the battlefield. Many lives were lost and many great leaders of each of the 3 factions have perished. The Devils and Angels possibly had the worst of it, for the devils, the 4 original great Satans had died, as for the Angels, their creator, the Biblical God had fallen at the coldhands of battle.

However, amidst the war 2 dragons with powers eclipsing the three factions had begun to fight. One was a white English dragon that had cold white scales that adorned his body and a massive size easily bigger than most other monsters at the time. Fierce eyes that could make most die from just a mere glare from the dragon. Empowered with the ability to divide the power of others and add it to his own strength, he was faced with a dragon that seemed to the complete opposite.

Opposite to him was a dragon of equal size and scales that were a deep crimson color, not to far off from the intense hue that was given off by blood. Sharp claws and a body that appeared to have been hardened and toned by the harsh punishments of battle. The dragon had Emerald eyes that were now steeled in on the opponent that he is now in a battle of life and death with.

The fighting dragons rampaged in their battle, going through many places until crossing through the battlefield of the great war. They had the eyes of the Three Factions now on them. The three brawling sides agreed to a ceasefire and to instead redirect their efforts to the dragons that were the greater threats at this point in time. This would eventually lead to their demise, getting vanquished in battle, the 2 dragons were locked into 2 different weapons known as sacred gears and were among the most powerful, being known as part of the group of the 13 longinus. The English dragon known as Albion was sealed into the gear known as the Divine Dividing. The Welsh dragon with the name of Ddraig was sealed into the gauntlet known as the Boosted Gear.

The dragons would go from host to host in the form of a sacred gear and were fated to fight. The hosts of the 2 dragons were cursed by fate to eventually fight and kill each other. For many years they went from one host to the next until eventually they each met their own miracles, prodigies, the peak of potential, Albion going to the Spawn of Lucifer, while Ddraig going to a completely human child at birth, a much more humble beginning for the being that would eventually be one of the most powerful in the World.

The story begins with a woman laying on a bed grunting in pain. Surrounding her are o2 tanks, her husband, nurses, and doctors. The poor woman was holding onto her bedside rail and her husband's hand in a death grip. For the last few aching hours she had been grasping onto these things to try to dilute some of her suffering onto them. Her knuckles were as white as it could get, one could even say that they were surprised she hadn't completely lost circulation through her hand.

The grunts in the room were evident that she wasn't feeling the greatest.

"It'll be okay Mrs. Hyoudou, you're almost done." The curvaceous nurse said stationed by the foot of the bed.

'God if you even exist, why did you make labor pains' Mrs Hyoudou asked in her mind.

No one knew as to what might happen. The doctors and nurses were very concerned as the labor had lasted far longer than what it normally should have. All the husband could do was be there for his wife and pray that her and the baby would be safe once this was all over.

Minutes Later

With a groan Mrs. Hyoudou gave one final push and felt the pain to start receding.

The room was covered in a blanket of silence.

However, breaking the silence was the shrill cry of the newborn baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou you've given birth to a healthy baby boy." the doctor exclaimed before taking the baby away temporarily.

Signs of relief had been written all over Mr. Hyoudou's face. He felt the fear in his heart washed away and instead flooded with happiness at the thought of his new baby boy. Standing up he leaned down towards his wife and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Good Job Honey, you did great today." he muttered softly into her ear, with a tear threatening to make an appearance in his eyes

Shifting her eyes to his resting body, she gingerly wrapped one arm over his body, having all the aching seemingly disappear, a smile replacing the original look of agony that was displayed on her face, replied "Thanks Sweetie, I promised a baby and now we have one."

The Hyoudou couple parted and gazed lovingly into each others eyes. Their tender moment was broken a few minutes later after the Doctor came back with the baby in hand. He gave the newly made mother the small infant and asked "What is your name for the child?"

Having already decided on the name months ago during a dinner the 2 shared, she gave a small nod to her husband which he returned.

"His name will be Issei, Issei Hyoudou." she said with a smile. Looking down and gently gazing at her now silent baby that is scanning the room with great curiosity.

A promise was silently made between the couple, one that they promise to never break and will bring it with them to the grave. The promise made that day was to keep their little Issei safe and to never let the world corrupt him.

 _ **Time Skip: 5 Years Later**_

"I caught you Iri-kun!" yelled the young brunette.

There on the ground laid a small brunette boy covering a small blonde girl after having just tackled her to the ground. The small boy was something people could call a miracle. He had a very cute and childish face but once glance at him, you could tell that he would grow into something much more manly and attractive. With hazel eyes that could warm your soul. He had dark brown eyes and wore a dark red shirt with the design of a big red dragon. Along with that was a pair of dark navy shorts that had many kinds of pockets. The girl right next to him was wearing a sundress with designs of the sun and angels. She was had a very childish yet cute face, she had deep violet eyes and blonde hair that ran down all the way to her waist. Rolling around in the dirt the small boy was laughing his head off while the girl was pouting at him.

The small girl known as Irina cutely pouted and groaned saying "That's not fair Issei-kun, you snuck up on me."

The children had been playing tag all day and after Irina had tagged Issei, she was able to dodge him for quite some time. That is until he was able to get behind her and tackle, making her "it" in the process. Issei had taken this opportunity like no other, almost as if he would never get the chance to do so again.

Issei standing up and brushing off the dirt, still grinning madly replied "Well next time don't space out while we play"

This only furthered Irina's pout as she then quickly got back to her feet and tagged Issei back while his guard was down.

"Hey! That's no fair!." It was now time for Issei to pout at the laughing and running Irina. He began to chase the culprit of his facial change and buzz kill of his triumph.

'Why is it always so hard to win against her' Issei contemplated.

"Just like you said, don't space out while we play." Irina exclaimed while swiftly dodging Issei's sloppy and wild attempts of getting a hold on her.

The 2 kids continued to play for hours until the sun eventually fell and cascaded it's deep orange and yellow pigment across the town of Kuoh and the park that they were playing in. Seeing that it was beginning to get close to night time the pair of kids started walking back to the Shidou household. Racing each other down the blocks that led to the house the kids had reached the front door in mere minutes after leaving the park.

Out of breath and gasping for air the adolescents knocked on the solid wooden door waiting for a response.

A woman walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the 2 breathless kids hunched over with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. A smile crept towards the woman's lips

"So I take it that you 2 enjoyed your time playing together?" the woman standing at the doorway asked.

With a thumbs up from Irina and a grin from Issei was all she need to know that the panting children must of had the time of their lives.

"Mom is it time for dinner?" Irina asked once her breathing had stabilized.

Irina's mom moving out of the doorway, allowing the kids to walk into the living room of their 2 story house responded "As a matter of fact, dinner is just about finished, why don't you kids go into the bathroom and wash your hands and faces before we eat."

Taking her suggestion the 2 kids walked upstairs, down a hallway and entered a dark room. Irina knowing the room and house inside out even while pitch black, reached towards the wall and flicked a switch. Light quickly flooded into the room, diminishing any and all traces of darkness from the room. Issei and Irina then turned towards the sink and began to splash water on their faces to try and get the dirt off.

Issei however, had other ideas. Taking this as a chance to catch his childhood friend with her guard down, he quickly got a towel and dried off his face. Walking back to the sink he cupped his hand under the current of water and splashed all over Irina, then as if that wasn't enough angled the water that was flowing from the faucet in a way that it began to spray Irina before quickly running downstairs and towards the kitchen.

'Hehe, I definitely got her good this time.' Issei thought excitedly and victoriously

Irina at the time had been rubbing her cheeks trying to get the last remnants of dirt stained on her cheeks. She was then suddenly hit by the cold water, then followed by a shower of water, this time instead of just going on her face, the water had covered her from head to toe.

Her long blonde hair forming drops of water at the tips. Her clothes had been soaked and she was now dripping wet standing in a puddle of water. She glanced to the side only to see that Issei had disappeared from her side.

Armed with a grin and temporary rage, Irina stormed out of the bathroom and down stairs and reared the corner to see Issei shaking from laughter.

"Issei-kun!" Issei turning around saw the rage induced state that his friend was now in.

She was soaked to the bone, A puddle of water had begun to form where she was standing. The laughter that had been going since the moment he left the bathroom had died in his throat. The grin on his face had vanished and instead was replaced with a look of horror and anticipation. The humor quickly drained from his system and he was now filled with dread and and fear.

"Iri-kun, it was a joke, please calm down." Issei uttered cautiously, taking a step back from the fuming girl.

Choosing not to respond, she took an angry step towards him. Taking this as a sign he quickly bolted and took off running towards the opposite side of the room. Irina not wanting to let him escape swiftly did the same.

The 2 were now running all around the room however both for opposite reasons, Issei was running so that he wasn't caught by the girl that would definitely try to get revenge on him for his little stunt, and Irina just as Issei had feared was trying to get retribution.

Issei was successfully evading her but as if God wanted to see what would happen, Issei randomly tripped on nothing and fell over face first. This gave Irina more than enough time to catch up to him.

Knowing that he was now doomed he accepted his fate and awaited for what Irina would do next. She ran and jumped right on top of him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, being sure to make as much contact between her wet skin and clothes and the poor boy that had incurred her wrath. Now trapped with the girl he became equally as wet as her.

He tried to crawl away but he wouldn't let her escape, saying with much regret in his voice "Why are you doing this?!"

Irina happily replied with a giant smile on her face threatening to go past then what it naturally should be able to "Well I believe as close friends we need to be able to share in each other's suffering."

Irina's body and clothes were draped over the now suffering child. It had always been like this, Issei would try to prank Irina which most times than not, worked like a charm. Irina in turn would use the results of the prank against him, ensuring that the troublemaker also felt the "benefits" of his joke.

The situation quickly degrading, they ended up rolling around on the floor laughing while play wrestling, getting everything wet in the process. Irina's mom peaked out of the kitchen to see the 2 kids who weren't wet the last she them, now rolling on the ground trying to pin each other.

Stifling a small chuckle she called out to them "Well, well if you kids keep wrestling like this there will be no food left for you once you finish."

The color in their faces quickly drained. If there was anything that they loved as much as playing with each other it was food. Especially when Irina's mom was cooking, the cooking was holy, heavenly, and any other christian words you could use to describe the great taste it had. They would gladly drop playing or anything in that regard to make sure that they wouldn't miss one of her meals.

Nodding to each other in some type of silent agreement, they quickly ran to the now drenched bathroom to quickly dry off their bodies. Finishing quickly the pair agilely ran down the stairs and took seats next to each other at the table. The older woman standing in front of them, smirking knowing that her plan worked, laid down 2 piled plates of curry, rice, and Pork Katsu in front of the starving children.

Their eyes widened to that of dinner plates. Their eyes sparkling like the stars in a clear night sky, Famished looks now shining through, eyeing their prey that was soon to be consumed by the hungry beasts.

Quickly picking up their chopsticks, they clapped their hands in unison "ITADAKIMASU!" they quickly yelled in unison before digging into the newly presented meal.

The 2 gluttonous kids were now racing to see who can eat more food the fastest. They always tried to compete, in sports, games, cleaning, and even seeing who can eat more than the other. They were consuming their food whole, barely having room to breathe between the bites.

It was pure bliss for them. Even while scarfing everything down, they could still clearly taste the delicious food that was made just for them. It was as if God before he died sent some of his spirit to bless the hands of Irina's mom in the food she made. They were so into eating they didn't even bother saying anything or even batting any eye to the other.

Scraping up the last of the curry off their plates, they leaned back into their chairs in a dream like state. Patting their stomach they were filled to the brim with happiness, and food. Irina's mom standing before now took a seat in the table in front of the 2 kids. Her smile now gone and instead was a expression of seriousness and sadness.

Issei not noticing this paid no mind and was still dreaming about the food he just ate, Irina however, saw the new look on her mom's face. She knew what this meant. She was quickly snapped out of her daze and took on the same look as her mother, but this time with a cute pout on top of a more sad and sorrowful expression.

Issei finally taking notice of the 2 and their expressions, asked "What's wrong Iri-kun?"

He was very confused, as he had never seen Irina ever sad, even if she got hurt she would just smile it off and keep playing. No, this was different, this was something that Issei had never experienced before. More so what confused him even greater was the look of mom which he didn't even know could make faces like that. She was always happy and a smile never left her face and neither did the cheerfulness and joy in her voice.

The room was now shrouded in silence. For several moments no one had said anything, moved a muscle, or even made a sound.

A motherly voice cut through the thick atmosphere, breaking the silence said "Issei-chan, Irina won't be able to play with you anymore, and likely not for a long time either."

This destroyed the poor boy, he had always been alone as people never approached him, Irina had been his only friend after years of being alone. Now she was being taken away from him.

Thinking that he hadn't her correctly, and still in far too much shock to believe the words that were resounding through his mind at millions of miles per hour asked "Wait say that again, you don't mean that right?"

Emotions running wild through her entire being, clenching the table and biting her lip she repeated "I'm sorry Issei-chan but you won't be able to play with Irina anymore."

She never planned for this to happen. Having to tell a child that their only friend was being taken away was never and will never be an easy thing to say or do. It hurt her heart having to see the boy being left alone once again because of adult matters.

At this point Issei having registering the words in his brain still couldn't believe that his beloved friend, his only friend, won't be able to play with him anymore.

"I'll at least be able to visit her right? Right?" Issei questioned in desperation. He was desperate, but it wouldn't be too bad if he could at least see her everyday.

At this point hearing the desperation and sadness emanating from the small child that was seated in front of her truly was heartbreaking. His parents had often told her of how happy Issei had been when he became friends with her daughter. It warmed her heart to the core and filled her with pride to know that her little girl had already made such a large impact in the life of another.

Although very hesitant Irina's mom opened her mouth to deny him but as the words were going to come out of her mouth…

"Issei-kun… I'm moving to England…" Irina muttered with saline filling her eyes and making their way to the hard cold wooden paneled floor.

Issei with a voice full of disbelief and reluctance to accept the new found truth said "But Iri-kun you said that we will always hang out and play…"

"Issei-kun… I'm sorry..." was all Irina could muster up.

Now faced with the irrefutable facts it was his turn to despair. Salty tears quickly welled up into his eyes and trailed down his face before breaking off his chin onto his fists that were gripped hard. His fist was turning white with a puddle of tears quickly forming on top of them. He knew that once they moved away it'll be back to his lonely life, no one will be with him anymore.

'Why does nothing good come to me' Issei pondered while grimacing

Seeing her best friend in such a horrid state amplified Irina's suffering by several times. Being unable to take the view any longer she launched herself off her seat and…

*GLOMP*

Issei was busy in his thoughts, thinking of his soon to be loneliness, and just wallowing in self pity. He was knocked away from his thoughts when he felt a warm mass get attached to his body. Said warm mass wrapped its arms around his neck and buried it's face into the pocket of his shoulder.

Issei looking down towards what the thing was only to see a large amount of blonde hair holding tight on to him. Along with this feeling was his shoulder becoming wet where the blonde hair seemed to be pressed against.

"Iri-kun…"

"Issei-kun…" the furrowed girl looked up to meet his warm hazel eyes with her own lavish and filling violet ones.

Looking longingly into each other's eyes they repositioned until it was a proper hug with Issei sitting with his back against the chair and Irina turned towards him sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around him. They sat there, forgetting anything else and anyone else that might be staring, enjoying and trying to soak in the last of each other's presence.

Irina's mother however, not wanting to break the heartwarming moment between the 2 children just watched the scene unfolding with tender eyes.

Basking in each other's close proximity to one another they pulled away just enough for them to be able to see each other and make eye contact but not enough to release their hold.

"I'm going to miss you Iri-kun..." the boy whispered with an evident amount of lingering sadness in his voice

"I will to Issei-kun…" the girl responding with an equal amount of emotion filling her words.

However, breaking the trance set on each other, Irina's mom voiced in hopes to bring up their spirits not matter how slight "Issei-kun, I already called your parents they understand the situation and have allowed you to stay over for the night and until we leave, if you wanted to that of course."

Issei having a slight smile come to his face because of his extended time he could be with his treasured friend. Wiping the tears off his and Irina's eyes he said "Thank you, I will stay the night and until you leave tomorrow."

Seeing the smile that adorned his once tear stricken face made her smile once again. The dark and gloomy atmosphere was now replaced with one of acceptance and slight happiness.

"Well seeing at how late it is now, why don't you 2 go upstairs and go to sleep, Issei-chan it'll be fine for you to sleep in Irina's room for tonight."

Wanting to be able to be alone with her friend for as long as possible, Irina quickly got off Issei's lap and grabbed his hand. She proceeded to lead/drag Issei towards her room. Reaching the room the pair still holding hands sat on the edge of the low bed on the pink sheets that were neatly arranged and covering it. Going back to their position a few minutes ago, they didn't say anything and decided to just stay in the comfortable silence that had befallen the room.

A few comments here and there had been made but no ongoing conversation had persisted with the precious hours they had left. Eventually breaking out of the hug they began to reminisce on their memories that they spent with each other. The many play dates they had, the numerous games shared between them,

This brought about various mixed feelings, ranging from happiness and joy, to sadness and anxiety. Most of the sadness was from the lingering truth that in the morning they would have to part and possibly never see each other ever again. Soon enough their eyes grew heavy.

Laying down while still holding each other they fell to the realm of sleep and dreams in the warmth of comfort of one another.

Soft brown eyes flickered open at the constant tickling of the morning sun peeking through the window shades. Shifting his head towards the bed he closed his eyes once more to feel a heavy weight shifting in his arms. Taking a quick glance downwards he sees his beloved friend snuggled up into his chest. A smile now replacing his original frown, he wraps his arms around her tighter and brings her closer to him.

As if by instincts the sleeping blonde automatically cuddles up to Issei even closer as if trying to keep her heat source close.

Issei seeing at the cute reaction of his friend is filled with peace and serenity, he falls asleep with the comfortable feeling still within his chest.

*Knock* *Knock*

"It's time to wake up guys." a calm voice loudly speaks through the closed door. After a few moments, footsteps could heard dampening and diminishing in the distance.

The blaring noise breaking the stillness within the room, the sleeping duo now begin to come back to their resting senses.

A few eyes rubs and squints later and they now realize their sleeping position, Issei being dense even in childhood thinks nothing wrong of it while Irina feels heat run to her already flushed face.

Thinking nothing of it Issei greets her "Good morning, Iri-kun"

"M-m-morning Issei-kun"

"Today's the day Iri-kun..." The room is quickly filled with silence and a sad aura floods through the room. For several long moments that felt like eternities Issei finally speaks up, hoping to break the tension.

"Soooo, have you finished packing yet?"

"Hmm? Not yet, I still need to pack the last of my toys and clothes"

"Well, once we get out of bed i'll help you out okay?" Issei says while beginning to move out of the embarrassing situation

"Alright thanks Issei-kun"

"Mhm no problem Iri-kun" Issei responds while getting out of bed

"Um, Issei-kun" Irina spouts with her beet red face becoming an even darker shade of crimson.

"Yes?" Issei stopped moving and turned back with a questioning look

"Do you mind if we stay in that position for a little longer... " Irina's face was now covered by her long blonde bangs, hiding her nervous blush

"Hmm, sure but not too long so we can pack the last of your things."

"Thank you Issei-kun" Issei taking this as the command, crawls back to her side and lies down on the bed. Noticing this, Irina latches on to him and hold him tightly.

'He's so warm, why can't I just stay with him," Irina thought sadly

Several minutes later they get out of bed and begin to put the last of Irina's belongings into the emptied and hollow cardboard boxes.

Dumping the last of the items from the once full room into the boxes, Issei begins to opens the door to go downstairs for breakfast until…

"Issei-kun?" a small voice behind him asks.

"What's up Iri-kun?"

"I have something to give you… think of it as a way that we will always stay connected." Irina with her heart pounding, threatening to burst out of her chest, now sifting through the contents of her pocket brings out 2 necklaces with half of a silver heart each and a bespeckled border.

Handing one to Issei, Irina declares "WIth this we will always be best friends and we will one day meet again."

Taking the necklace Issei smirking with a slight tint of red forming on his cheeks responds "I hope this charm works then because I wouldn't want to continue if it meant not being able to see you ever again."

Now holding the necklace with his hands, takes the accessory and carefully unlatches the connecting chains and puts it around his neck. Trying to attach the chains back together without having the gift of vision turned out ot be an unexpectedly hard task.

Seeing the trouble he was in, Irina walks behind him, and without him noticing grabs both of his hands and guides them so that the chains can once again be adjoined. Blushing at the sudden contact Issei quickly retracts his hands but feels the a soft thump on his chest. Looking down, the necklace he had trouble putting on was now staying in place.

Looking behind him, he notices a Irina with a smile and crimson flushed face before watching her run off and out of the doorway.

'Geez, she's too cute sometimes' Issei thought walking towards the kitchen which he hoped would be full of food.

After Breakfast

Men were entering and exiting the house, carrying the filled cardboard boxes to various vehicles sitting along the sidewalk with the trunks open for all the world to see. The Shidou household was now bare and empty, with nothing except 2 small children standing there speaking their last words to each other.

"It's time for me to go Issei-kun..." spoke a girl with tears flooding her eyes

"Yeah, it is Iri-kun…" responded a boy filed with the same pain, saline running out of his eyes.

"This is Goodbye Issei-kun…"

"But, I don't want it to be…"

"I have to get going now." Irina said to the dismay of the crying child in front of her

"Okay… Bye Iri-kun, we'll see each other again, okay" Issei said with a smile this time trying to at the very least be stronger for his only friend

"Bye Issei-kun, promise that we will see each other again, pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise"

Their extended their arms out and held out the pinkies on their right hand. Outstretching their child like fingers they intertwine as if to seal a vow.

With their fingers still connected Irina says "With this and the charm there's no way we won't be able to see each other in the future."

Issei simply nods, not being able to come up with a response to the cheerful and bright remark.

After a few moments in silence the 2 break off the physical contact and soon give one another a final embrace, filled with the friendship and care they felt for the other. The tender hug brought much needed comfort to the weeping kids. It was enough to help them to stop crying and have a smile that was always plastered on their face.

Breaking off from the hug Irina turns crimson and quickly sputters "I-Issei-kun there's one more thing I have to do before I go…"

"What do you have to do?" Issei asks with a curious look

"This." As soon as the words left her mouth, Irina quickly leaned in to Issei and gave him a short but passionate peck on his cheek.

Issei, shell shocked from the turn of events, was unable to say or do anything in return, and instead simply gaze at the now smiling girl. Turning to run through the door Irina is stopped by Issei, questioning what he was doing she was about to ask until…

*CHU*

It was now Irina's turn to have the same reaction, Issei now having the same flushed face that his friend did moments ago, mimicking the enticing and passion felt smile.

Once they finally came back to their senses and realizing what the other did, they intertwined hands and walked out of the house into the bright morning sun.

Letting go of one another Irina with slight aggression and possessiveness said "Issei-kun, you better not date any other girls until I come back, no one except ME okayyyyy" accentuating the ME part of the sentence.

Slightly afraid from her tone of voice quickly replied "O-O-Of course, Iri-kun, only you." chuckling nervously.

'Geez I can only wonder what she would do to me if I actually dated someone other than her." Issei thought in fear

Moving away from him Irina gracefully strided towards the parked car and moved into the seat facing her former house. Sliding down the window Irina stuck her arm and head out into clear view and viciously waved yelling,

"Bye Issei-kun!"

Returning the sound with the same vigor Issei screamed back "Bye Iri-kun!"

When the last of Issei's scream died down the car started to pull out of the sidewalk and down the street. Issei and Irina kept waving at each other until they faded from each other's view.

Issei finally lost the last of his strength and fell to one knee. Wetness was all he felt sliding down his now moist cheeks.

His hand was gripped into a fist, the knuckles turning white from the sheer strength he was using. Pain, sadness, anything and everything harmful is what filled his heart and childlike mind.

His heart hurted, it hurted so much, the cool sensation that was felt through his entire body, his body shivering from the self caused cold. His body felt as if it lowered several degrees.

His heart was aching, feeling as if someone was slowly tearing it out of place and dislodging it from all of it's connections. He was shaking, his other hand was gripping his head. His head was pounding from all of the crying, from the loneliness he now felt. It felt as if a large hammer was harshly beating down on the still immature brain.

'Why, why does this hurt so much, how can this hurt so badly...?' He questioned silently to himself.

As if to ease the pain he got up and started sprinting. Sprinting towards his safe haven, where the only people besides his beloved friend, actually cared and loved him. The people that accepted him, the ones that gave him life. He needed comfort, from someone that he treasured. His parents, his dear parents that he loved oh so much.

Even when all the other kids would shun him and was called a freak his parents were always supportive and loving towards him. They were always protective and never said a bad word about him. He needed to be with them.

He quickly ran the few blocks that lay between Irina's old house and his current household. Tears flooding his eyes and dripping off his face as he ran towards the house that he could barely even see anymore. He walked up to the property and opened the front gates. He then walked down the small pathway until he reached the front door.

Wiping his red, puffy, and still wet eyes he puts his hand on the doorknobs and twisted it. Expecting to see his bright mother's smile and to embrace him when he saw his current state.

However, fate had other plans for him. If fate was a comedian then it should've been shamed, arrested, and thrown into an asylum. The cruel joke played on the boy would forever change his life and send it down a road that not only would affect his own being but the world that was unseen by the human eye. There he saw in his household a scene played out of a terribly cliched but amazingly funded horror movie.

There lying in a pool of blood with a giant hole gaping in his stomach lied his father. His eyes were dull and lifeless, blood was dripping out of his mouth and was splayed out with his head tilted slightly towards the entrance. His original brown hair and white clothes were now stained by the crimson liquid that was surrounding his limp body.

Standing next to the bloody corpse was a man with 2 leathery bat like wings sticking out of his back. A dark black robe was surrounding the man covering even his own face with the hood. However, he was gripping something. In his vice claw was a women with her hands on his wrist trying to free from the hold he had on her neck. Inches away from her abdomen was a spear made out of a bright yellow light.

All Issei could do was watch as the spear made its way into his mother. Her face contorted into a soundless scream. The spear met the other side of her and was quickly taken out. Blood was gushing out of both sides from the new entry made into her stomach. Along with the blood, her intestines and insides were leaking out and spilling out of the created hole. Her jaws that were clenched tight began to droop. Her hands began loosen their grip on the man's wrist. Blood made its way out of her mouth, as she cough and sputtered from the opening, thick and large amounts of blood came out like a waterfall. Her clothes were stained that same horrible color. Her once kicking legs were now dangling in the middle of the air. The color was quickly draining from her body and the life in her eyes was quickly fading. However, as if knowing that her son was there she turned her eyes to the door and mouthed out her last loving message towards her dear son. 'I love you' is what her mouth seemed to say. Almost as soon as she said that she was thrown across the room.

The wall caved in, fissures in a spider web like pattern appearing where they weren't before. Cracks and crunches could be heard the instance that she slammed into the surface. Instead of falling off of it like a normal body would, instead it stuck to the wall slowly slid down instead. Blood tainting the wall like a crime scene. Now face down and her face to the side, blood began to fill the surrounding area. Her eyes were now dead, dull, they ceased to have any kind of being behind them. Red was coming out of the sockets like tears.

There on the ground now lay both of Issei's parents, dead, bloody, eviscerated, given a gruesome death that they didn't deserve.

The man that was standing in the middle of the room diminished the spear used to kill the woman, he tilted his head towards the door to see young Issei standing there in shock and horror.

"Man I really love that expression, when people see their loved ones killed before their own eyes. Absolutely priceless." He squealed in glee like a schoolgirl

Issei couldn't fathom what he was seeing and hearing. There were people that would rejoice and take pleasure in killing people? He didn't believe, no he just didn't want to believe the incident that took place. He had just watched his parents get slaughtered like cattle, and the man that was responsible was on some type of high.

He felt so many different emotions, but one stuck out, anger. His blood boiled, he felt an unyielding fury that he has never experienced before. Even when he was bullied he would be pissed but now, it can't even compare to what he was feeling. He was going to explode, he wanted to make the being in front of him feel everything that he had done, he wanted to make him perish.

He grit his teeth and clenched his hands and asked through closed eyes "Why…"

The man snapping out of his daze questioned, having not heard him "Hmm? What did you say shitty brat?"

"Why did you kill them…?"

"Why you ask? Well you'll be dead soon enough so I don't know why I shouldn't tell you. Well for starters all those myths you read while snuggled up to your mommy's tits, sucking the milk out of her cow utters, are all completely true. You see these wings, boy?" He said while fluttering his pair of bat like wings.

Issei seething in anger from the way he was talking simply nodded his head in response, being unable to move his twitching lips.

"Well there are creatures like Angels, Fallen Angels, and last but not least my race of devils. Some of my higher ups had sensed a strange feeling coming from you. They believed that you might have a powerful weapon known as a sacred gear. They ordered me to try and turn you into an ally or eliminate you if you ever became a threat. So I thought 'Hey let's just kill him now because he can't fight and dammit do I love killing little shitty brats.' Maybe Sirzechs would finally give me the recognition and power I deserve once he hears of my job well done. Well that's enough, time to hack and slash you shitty little human into tiny bits."

Finishing his speech a light spear that was identical that was just used to execute Issei's mother was now going to be wielded to finish the job. He gripped the spear tightly and quickly dashed towards Issei, planning to impale the spear deep within his body and watching the child slowly suffer from bleeding to death.

But suddenly time for Issei seemed to stop…

 **[Do you want Power?]** a powerful voice within Issei's mind spoke

'Who are you, what do you want.' Issei asked the voice.

 **[It doesn't matter, I shall tell you once this is all done, but first answer my question? Do you want power, so much that you can be an avenger, kill the one that eliminated your parents?]** The voice once again asked Issei

'Fine, do whatever you want, but I want to _end him.'_ Issei violently muttered to himself

 **[Alright partner, you have 5 seconds to end this devil, any longer and your body won't be able to withstand the power that will be surging within it]** the voice had informed.

'That's more than enough time for me to _kill him_ …' Issei now prepared himself and time began to slowly move faster until reality sped up to it's normal pace.

As the Devil was mere inches away from Issei, a blinding light suddenly came from the boy. The man backed away from Issei unaware of the terrible beast that he had woken.

'What the hell was that.' The man thought

Moments later the shimmering began to die down and now in its place was the boy but this time he was powered up. He was clad in a full body red battle like armor. 2 green gems adorning each of his arms and a massive one in the center of a bulky chest piece. A long tail like spine came from his back with the massive red dragon wings coming out of his back. He had 2 sharp shoulder pads with just about every part of the armor ending in a refined edge. On his face was a heavy but narrow mask with the horns coming out like tusks on it.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]** a voice had resounded through the room

There now stood Issei clothed in the armor, a red draconic aura being emitted from every pore of his body. The air getting filled with his massive killing intent, it felt as if the room had dropped several degrees.

Issei's voice seemed to have went down a few octaves and roared " **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

 **[5!]** the countdown has begun

"Just because you got some power up doesn't mean you can kill me you shitty brat!" the devil exclaimed,

The devil charged again going in for the kill until.

"OOF"

Issei had waited until the last moment and dodged the light spear and nailed him with a hard right uppercut into the gut. The punch was so powerful that devil soared through the wall and crashed into the kitchen countertop with enough force to shatter it.

 **[4!]**

"Fuck you shitty little brat, I will fucking rip your skin off and tear your eyes out of its sockets. I WILL FUCKING GET yOU BACK!" He yelled out in anger.

He then summoned many fireballs and sent all of them at Issei. Almost reacting off instinct he disappeared from sight and suddenly appeared behind the man and did a hard roundhouse kick, that sent him through another wall before getting stopped by second.

 **[3!]**

Issei wanting to be able to kill him before the time had elapsed began to pummel him. He first kicked him back up into the air before punching him across the face. While being sent back Issei disappeared once again and reappeared elbowing the devil in the stomach.

 **[2!]**

'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT, I can't die to this stupid brat, dammit I'll need to use that, If i can't kill him then I'll take him down with me.' the man stood up with a smirk

Issei was still flaring his power and dashed in to get one final hit in, the one that would end the battle.

 **[1!]**

Issei punched him deep within his chest, piercing a hole next to his heart. However, the man had held onto him and kept him close. Smiling wickedly Issei struggled but couldn't escape his grasp

"URK"

*SPLAT*

A blade had pierced the two beings. The squelching noise of the blade piercing fleshy matter resounded through the room and rang through their ears. Blood could be heard dripping from the sword and splattering onto the ground in droplets.

"Haha… I win you shitty brat…" with that final line the devil had slid off the sword and fell over died in his crimson pool of liquids.

 **[0! Reset!]**

With that the armor that was once protecting Issei had now disappeared into shimmering light, the same way that it came onto him. With it disappeared the demonic sword that was once impaled inside of him. Now kneeling on the floor and falling backwards laid the heartbroken avenger. It was the end for him. He was going to die and nothing could possibly change it.

'Why did this all have to happen…' he thought in misery

He felt nothing anymore, not even pain. Black was setting into his vision. He couldn't see anything except the slightly fading background. Memories and thoughts were racing through is mind at a million miles per hour.

'At least I was able to avenge my parents.'

'Sorry Iri-kun for breaking our promise.' a watery but sad smile now appeared on his face.

'Goodbye terrible world…'

 **[PARTNER WAIT, HOLD ON JUST A LITTLE LONGER!]** the voice in his mind shrieked in desperation

'Oh it's you again, thanks for giving me power to kill my parents murderer.'

 **[Someone is coming for you, just hold on a little while longer.]** the voice beginning to sound more feminine was now begging.

'Huh? No one's coming for me, I will die here pathetic and useless…' a tear rolled out of his eye contemplating the dire but worthless situation he landed himself in.

The voice in his mind kept yelling but it eventually became a muffled yell, he closed his eyes beginning to take his last few breaths until…

*SHINNNNNN*

A bright magic circle covered in ancient and unknown runes and sigils had appeared in the middle of the floor beside the dying Issei. Stepping out of the bright circle was a beautiful and voluptuous woman. In a white dress with gold accents that adorned the tips of the silky soft cloth. The women had long curly blonde hair that fell just beneath her waist, her body practically just screamed sexy. She had soft bluish gold eyes. She had light and fair skin that was a perfect milky white. Her body curved in just the right places making the dress hug her in all the best ways.

Seeing the horror scene in front of her she had subconsciously gasped. The various destroyed furniture and walls, the corpses that laid along the floor drowned in blood, and the worst of it all. The soft breathing that was coming from a boy that was no older than 5. Said child was also covered in red, with a large stab wound in his abdomen.

'What in heaven's name happened here' was all she could think

 **[WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE, SAVE MY HOST]** a feminine voice screaming at the top of her lungs, snapping the lady out of her thoughts.

"D-Ddraig, the boy is your host?" the new woman said

 **[Yes now if you want to save him, hurry up or else he will die before you can do anything.]**

"Alright I'll do what I can do." and with that she picked up the dying Issei.

Stepping back into the magic circle, they disappeared in light.

Reappearing in a white room with golden decorated walls was in the center of the room a single rectangle like golden table that was supported by a single large column in the middle of it. Walking towards the table, she laid Issei on his back on top of the table.

Using some of her power she gauged Issei to see what kind of card he would require from the Brave Saint System and what was the minimum she could use. To her shock the amount of potential and power coming from him was like she never saw before, instead of seeing a Jack or a 10 with a queen at the very most.

Instead there was only one card that would be able to work on him, the Joker.

'How powerful is this boy if at his young age only a Joker would work on him.'

Summoning a single set of cards with a few different cards seemingly missing, she picked the Joker. Taking the card she placed it on Issei's chest and chanted "I, Gabriel, One of the Four Great Seraphs, command you to become a Brave Saint."

With the chanting finished the Joker card seemed to have sunken down and inside Issei's chest. Leaving a bright golden light to appear around the boy as he was now transforming into an angel. Issei with eyes still closed seemed to have leaned upward until he was now sitting on his read with his back straight up.

Out of nowhere…

*POOF*

3 pairs of Angel wings sprouted from Issei's back and fluttered. However instead of the normal heavenly white color, they instead had tints of red and rather than being fully feathers, had some scales lying along scattered throughout the wings. Almost as quickly as they came out they closed and folded back inside of Issei's back. He then suddenly fell backwards and fainted.

'6 wings already? He was just turned into an Angel too.' Gabriel thought in curiosity and and confusion

Little did she know that this was just the beginning. The beginning of the dark tunnel that Issei was to soon enter, changing and twisting him, from kind and loving to something else. Something dark…

A/N WELP that's a wrap for the prologue of the story. Sorry if it moved a bit slowly but I wanted to be able to set everything up properly before getting into the proper story. The next chapter will probably be uploaded in a few weeks from today. I apologize for the long wait but I would like to keep the uploads relatively spaced out but not too far apart.

Also I know that Issei called Irina "Iri-kun" because he thought that she was a boy, The reason why I'm having him still call her that is because he's just used to the name and decides to keep calling her that

The reason why Gabriel stepped in to help Issei and how she knew that he was in a dire state will be addressed in a future chapter.

As far as the Harem goes I already have the ones that I want in the story. I will be accepting requests but just know that at the most I'll only be accepting 1 or 2.

Just saying now, I'm sorry to those that love these characters but Rias will not be in the harem for reasons to be explained, and Asia, Koneko, and Le Fay will be more of little sisters rather than a partner.

One last thing is that I do not have a beta reader so I apologize for any missed grammar errors or spelling mistakes. I did read through it to try and check but going through 8.8k words and I'm bound to miss something.

Anyway Thanks for reading, please Review!

Current Harem: Irina, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Maybe: Kuroka, Trihexa, Yasaka


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

A/N First of all a huge thank you to those who read, favorited, and followed my first chapter and especially a giant thank you to those that reviewed: Gun Scythe, I may love or hate you, Yexcor, guest, S0UL-essen

I'm really sorry about the long delay, I meant to upload a lot earlier but with school starting again and an extra heavy load of SAT prep, life has been really busy and I haven't had much time to dedicate to writing this story. I might have to push back release dates but I won't discontinue this fic.

I didn't put this in the first chapter but I will put it here now. This story will NOT be a Rias, devil, or ORC bashing fic. They might have a very slightly shaky start but they will not be evil or bad guys. Sorry to anyone that wants the ORC in the harem but I really do not want the harem size to be too big.

This will be a rather fluffy chapter, I know after the ending of that first one this probably shouldn't be. This chapter will mostly be used as a setup to show how things are now and to put down basic personalities, traits, and how far Issei has come on his own since then. Near the end it'll be back to edginess and gore so don't worry, or do worry idk.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Highschool DxD or any of it's characters, anime, manga, LN etc.

"Character Talking"

'Character Thinking'

 **[Ddraig Talking In Issei's Mind]**

 **{Albion Talking In Vali's Mind}**

" _ **Emissary Arts"**_

*Action*

 _ **Important**_

Chapter 1 : Just Another Day

 _ **Time Skip 12 Years:**_

 _FLASHBACK_

"Gabriel-sama where are we going?" an 8 year old Issei said, asking the blonde women currently guiding the young boy through a pathway filled with nature, many trees, many flowers, animals of various species in happiness, and constant light without a trace of shadows to be found. Large plains filled to the brim with grass and flowers of many different colors were seen, taking up the area that wasn't cut through with pathways to lead a person to different parts of the field.

The scene was breathtaking, a view that could bring even the angriest and disturbed people to a moment of tranquility. The perfect spectacle that could bring the emotionless to tears. A place where evil died, goodness and justice thrived.

The lady known as Gabriel turned to the boy that was holding his hand and replied "To a peaceful place that I always go to when I want to relax and bask in creation of my father."

Issei nodded to this, for he was much more enthralled and interested with all the different things around him. The wonders and fruits of God's labor all within his view. Joy, life, peace, serenity, all these different attributes are what consumed the land. Not paying attention to where he was walking he continued to blindly follow the seraph to whatever destination she had planned for the 2 of them.

'He really is a child at heart, it almost makes me forget about what he went through before I resurrected him.' Gabriel thought sadly to herself as she led the broken child through the area.

Looking at Issei, she could see that he was at the moment truly happy, a good way to make up for all the time that he had spent sulking and crying. It was beautiful, a innocent child smiling their hearts out and living out their immature fantasies and dreams. This kind of sight brought a tender and heavenly smile to the angel's face.

The pair kept walking until eventually they got to a big tree that was tens if not hundreds of feet tall. It had great branches with leaves of many different kinds and shades. All a form of green, they varied from a light green to a deep emerald. Through the leaves were rays of light that passed by and illuminated the area. However, just enough was blocked that you could see all the small and minute details on the tree, but still be able to rest in the refreshing shade.

The roots were thick and very wide that went in all directions. They stuck out of the ground, making seats for anyone that felt like sitting down but didn't appreciate resting on the soft and cool grass.

"Welcome Issei to my safe haven of relief." Gabriel said once they reached the tree, snapping Issei out of his daydreaming state.

Looking around, completely unfamiliar of where he was he asked "Gabriel-sama, where are we right now."

"We are in the middle of the Garden of Eden, the original place for Adam and Eve to stay until they were tricked by Satan and casted out. This is a tree that God had planted here to symbolize life and sanctify this as sacred ground." She said as she took a seat on one of the many roots that acted as seats for whoever wished to rest under its shade.

Taking a seat on one of the exposed roots Issei questioned "Wait you mean the same place with the Tree of Knowledge, I thought this place was more of like a myth and even if it was real I thought only God could access it."

"Well things happen and certain Angels were allowed access, however not just anyone can come here, this is the fifth floor of Heaven. Only the pure and high ranking Angels can come without repercussions or without the help of those allowed entry." The angel responded endearingly as she remembered her heavenly father.

"Hehe, you always amaze me Gabriel-sama!" the small Issei squealed in Joy and excitement.

"Well stay the way you are and I'm sure you'll be in for more surprises." Gabriel said with a bright smile plastered onto her face.

 _ **Scene Break:**_

'It hurts, everywhere, It hurts so much. Why did this happen to me? I always did what was asked and tried to help those in need.' An angel thought painfully to itself.

The poor thing was currently nailed to a cross with 3 extra wooden stakes attached to the back of it horizontally. Not only was it hung by its feet and hands, but there were large spikes driven through its shimmering white and gold wings pinning it to the planks. The wings were in horrible condition, it looked like parts of it had been plucked, with many areas of it being full to almost completely barebone. It was bloody and many spots on the wings were tainted a deep crimson.

The large cross was in the middle of a white room with a large pool of blood gathering at the foot of it. Surrounding the cross were various tables filled with different devices and many different weapons.

The angelic being was covered in blood, much of it leaking through open wounds, ranging from shallow to deep slash and stab wounds. Many of their bones were broken and shattered in impossible ways. Bruises tattered their body like the stars in the night sky. The hanging angel was barely able to see, it's eyelids were almost completely shut with bruising and swelling covering up almost all of it's vision.

His throat was barren and dry, his crusted lips were wishing for a small sip of anything, not that it would ever come. Clothes were nonexistent, with only a small garment protecting his shame.

'This has been going on for so long, why can't they just let me die already, please kill me already, I don't want to suffer, What did I do wrong, I always followed their orders, no matter how horrendous or horrible, why…' The angel yelled in his mind, being unable to talk because his vocal chords had already run bare from the screaming he had done for many days.

Watching this scene unfold were several individuals with the same blonde hair and deep green eyes. Smirking almost as if satisfied with their work, looking at him as if he deserved every ounce of pain he received. Underneath him, was a masked figure with a black shrouded robe. Holding another object, ready to use the next method, each one more painful than the last.

 _FLASHBACK END_

*GASP*

'Fuck, why did I dream of that again.' a teenager thought as he woke up in a cold sweat.

There lying on the bed was a boy of a slim but muscular build. His face was stunningly handsome and had a slight almost wild look to it. His hair was long, going to just below his shoulders, with spiky parts shooting out of the back giving him a kind of bad boy look. He had long bangs in the front that were brushed to the side but could easily hide both of his eyes if they were let down. He had heterochromatic eyes, one being a simple and common chestnut brown, while the other was a strange and captivating dark tone of red.

They teen only had a simple shirt with a large dragon design on it and striped pajamas on for clothes. He looked almost normal if you excluded his built muscles and different eye colors from the equation. That and the 4 women currently straddled to every limb on his body. Yes, there were at the moment 4 different women using his limbs as body pillows.

Looking down at the sleeping beauties he thought grinning to himself 'These girls really never do change no matter how much happens. 4 powerful beings that could slaughter many people and level armies were right here acting like little love sick chi-'

"Issei?" the 4 different girls cuddling with him had asked tiredly. Having been slightly jarred after he had slightly rumbled the bed after waking up from the nightmare

There were 2 girls on each side of him, the girls on his arms were drop dead gorgeous. One was a blonde haired girl with violet eyes and hair that reached her waist. To her side was a silver haired girl with a beautiful pair of hazel eyes. Both had a voluptuous body with a large buxom and a round rear to match. Smooth milky skin that was soft to the touch. However, on top of this they had perfectly slim bodies which perfectly contrasted with their otherwise large areas. Filling in their nightwear, stretching it in just the right places.

Just behind the 2 girls was another pair that appeared to be sisters. Both girls had a buxom figure, with full and wide hips. Slim bodies and plump thighs that would make most men stare. Soft and smooth lips to match. Perfect was the only way to describe their luscious frame. Their other features excluding their face and body shape, had stark differences. The girl to the left had dark red hair, reaching to just around the middle of her back. She had eyes that were the same color as her silky hair. Her bangs hung over the middle of her head, and any other loose ones were swept to their residing side.

The sibling to the right instead had a very clean and almost pure like white hair. Her hair went down to just beneath her rear and flowed down in the shape of a V. She had a beautiful set of an azure eyes. Her bangs flowed down the front of her face stopping just above the eyes. Except the ones that went down the middle, which went a little further down, halting just above her nose.

"Yes?" Issei had replied wondering what they were going to ask him now that they were awake.

The silver haired girl on Issei's right arm analyzed "You're sweating, and shook the bed frantically for a second, you don't do this kind of thing that often."

Raising his eyebrow in confusion, Issei brought his right hand and brushed it against his forehead to feel that it was moist. 'I can't believe those dreams still have this much of an effect on me.' he thought annoyedly.

Wiping the cold sweat that accumulated on his head, he responded "Vali don't worry about it, it's nothing trust me."

"Everyone here knows that's a damn lie no matter how much you wanna hide it, that and you're terrible at lying." the red hair on his leg suddenly expressed as her face started shifting to that of annoyance.

"Ddraig it's nothing, it's too small for me to include you guys on something like this."

"Nothing is too small for you to share with us, especially if you become like this over it, clearly it's something much bigger." The white haired girl voiced as she pointed at him accusedly.

"Albion can we please just drop this whole subject?" Issei pleaded with his hands in the air pleading innocence.

"Not happening, not over any of our dead bodies." the blonde haired girl said with a deadpanned look.

"Irina, not you too…" He groaned.

The four girls suddenly crawled up towards him and started glaring at him. They gave him a look that said 'say it now or we will force it out of you.' This caused Issei to sweatdrop quite a bit. Knowing how they can be, especially with their overprotective tendencies, he fully expected if they ever forced him, he would regret it dearly.

"Geez, fine I'll tell you okay, does that make you feel better." Issei relented as he lowered his hands and outwardly sidhed.

They nodded their heads at him and suddenly leaned in closer as if to be able to hear him better and show their concern.

"I was just having another nightmare on my past, it started with one that i'm fond of but suddenly it changed to one of the darker parts." he spoke grimly with a frown maring his handsome face.

This deeply troubled the girls, they knew how badly he was affected by all of this, the betrayal he had felt back then. He still had an unrelenting hatred that couldn't be quelled but only controlled. He was intensely scarred from the event, it had broke and destroyed the boy that was once kind and caring to all people no matter who, to something completely different. One that only showed that side to those closest to him.

Their eyes had softened at this. They proceeded to envelop him in a way that was meant to show that they were still there, that they always will be. A warm but soft silence covered the room.

Vali deciding to break the quiet to comfort Issei said "No matter what, we will never betray you and never leave you. We will always stay by your side and be there to support you with our whole being." the other girls agreeing with the statement, began to tighten the hug around him.

"Thank you so much, this means so much more than you will ever believe." he started while returning the embrace.

"Why do you guys even bother with someone like me." he asked while still buried in the supernatural pile.

"Eh what do you mean dear?" Albion asked incredulously as she raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Well look at me, I'm so pathetic, I get so torn and emotional just from a small dream" To him this was weakness in one it's purest forms. Trauma, he feared something that happened so long ago, without it even being present most of the times. It was a sort of PTSD to him.

"Who ever said you were pathetic" Irina questioned him "I know we didn't" she said while looking at the other girls.

"If we really thought you were, do you think we would've stayed around as long as we have, and sacrificed this much for a pathetic excuse of a man" Ddraig said with a serious expression. She couldn't stand the weak and much less the pathetic. The ones that were weak and accepted that they were but didn't do anything to change or fix it.

"I don't know… That's why I'm asking you guys." Issei had said gently, as his voice was full of his feelings and he couldn't speak much louder unless he wanted to overload his sensitive mind.

Vali lightly head butted Issei while pouting.

"Ow, Vali what was that for" They were still in a group hug so he hadn't expected to be hit.

"For asking stupid questions. Baka you should know by now that we adore you so much…" Vali said while blushing and looking down.

"Issei we love you, we all really do." Irina said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"She may be an idiot most of the time, but she's not wrong." Albion added before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Ddraig not really knowing what to do, leaned over towards him and gave his face a lick. Pulling back she savored the taste while adorning a mischievous grin

"Ddraig what was that?! I thought we agreed to not get ahead of each other!" Albion yelled at her sister, glaring at the busty redhead.

"I swear you always have to try and one up with the stupidest shit." Vali said while shaking her head in annoyance.

Irina was not ready to be outdone, instead of saying something she copied Ddraig but instead of doing a small lick she made sure to lick a lean streak along the length of his face.

"Irina not you toooooo" Albion whined, while blushing as things were starting to take a turn for the sexual.

"You just tried to one up me didn't you Irina" Ddraig said, while having a blank expression on her face.

In return all she got was Irina sticking her tongue out at her like a child.

"Irina I swear to god you're such a dumbass" Vali sighed, seeing the situation unfolding.

"I will not be outdone..." Albion muttered, looking straight at Issei who at this point was awestruck at what turned from a serious talk to a contest of trying to outdo the other. She let go of the others and tackled Issei.

"BWAGAH" Issei groaned out after getting rammed into the wall by the dragoness.

Albion then positioned herself on his lap and began to have her way with his face and her tongue.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU TOO ALBION." Vali shouted, she quickly moved to Issei's side and started to lick him too.

To others rapidly followed in suit and soon enough, the four beauties were licking him all over. Issei was on cloud nine, the feeling of having their moist tongues dancing across his skin was glorious.

Eventually after several minutes of licking him they got tired of it and opted for just cuddling up to the now slippery and shiny boy.

After a few minutes of being in the comfortable and soothing position Issei suddenly said while removing himself from their grips and getting out of bed much to their dismay "Well I'll go make breakfast now, you guys might want to go take a shower after last night."

Two of the four girls blushed furiously, while one turned away and squealed in embarrassment, and the last one simply just reminisced on the memory with a dreamy look on her face.

Smirking at the reaction Issei walked out of their room and headed down a narrow hallways until he was met with a fully equipped kitchen. 'I better make something that will help revitalize them.' recollecting the previous evening with a slight pink adorning his face.

While Issei got busy on making food for the five of them, the other four listened to what he said and all went in to the shower room that including the showers and bath was far bigger than what was necessary. It could easily fit 10 people showering at the same time and still have plenty of space.

"This might be a sign for something…" Vali told the other girls inside of the steamy room with flowing water striking her smooth back.

"Why do you think that, and what are you even talking about?" Irina asked, confused from the statement from Vali, she hadn't really sensed anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm talking about Issei, when was the last time that he had a dream like this?"

Ddraig deciding to answer the question "It's been a year I think, at least from what I can remember, then again i'm never away from him." while she pumped shampoo into her hands.

"You were the only one there that time." Albion added on as she scrubbed down her body.

"It's not my fault!" Vali yelled back at the white haired beauty now standing with all of her private parts on full display.

"It's not mine either, all three of us were out on a mission form Azazel, remember?" Irina said while frowning, attempting to scrub out the stench of aged love off of her skin.

"Yeah I remember, that shitty ash crow just had to assign you guys out the one day Issei relapsed." Ddraig said sassily while rolling her eyes while running her hands through her hair, remembering their superior.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Man that was refreshing." Ddraig said out loud, walking out of the bathroom in pajamas and a towel in hand patting at the damp spots in her hair.

Walking towards the room of her lover, she heard murmurs and the bed creaking. The sound of tossing and turning was also apparent.

'DAMMIT DID THEY GET BACK ALREADY, NO NO NO I WANT MY ALONE TIME WITH MY PRECIOUS ISSEI!" Ddraig thought in a panic, scrambling on her feet towards the door.

Just when she was about to kick the door wide open some of the whispers coming from the room begin to reach her ears.

"Please don't… Stop…. I didn't do anything… Why… Get away… I hate you… hate me…" those were the mumbles that came from inside the room.

Hearing this, she instead quietly opened the door and walked into a scene that tugged at her heartstrings.

In the room was Issei laying on a bed in an awkward position, with his limbs spread out in a way as if he just saw something terrifying. The bed was in disorder, with pillows all over the place, some to his side and some even on the ground. The blanket was tossed off of him towards his back. A look of terror and sadness was on the boy's face. His face was moist with tears while some slowly rolled down his cheeks.

This hurt Ddraig on a personal level, the hurt he had, she too felt. She wanted too soothe and comfort him. He would never be like this, when awake, when sleeping, in private, or even when he would pillowtalk.

Walking towards the distraught sleeping body she walked towards him and sad beside him. She softly patted his shoulder, causing him to stir. She kept at the motion but instead was rubbing his back this time to bring him some sort of relief while waiting. Soon enough Issei was slowly coming back to his senses. Groggily opening up his eyes and wiping at the water that was coming from them.

While he was doing this he felt a small warm sensation going back and forth across his back. His eyes quickly widened, he prepared himself in case anyone was there to attack him. Quickly scanning the room his eyes fell on the person that had been doing this. Calming down, he turned his body towards Ddraig, however his body was still tense from the nightmare.

"Ddraig what's up, finished showering?" Issei gave her a questioning look, trying to maintain a somewhat normal appearance while rubbing his face, trying to wipe away the weird feeling on his face.

"Yeah I finished a while ago, Issei what's going on." Ddraig answered back while still caressing his back.

"Nothing why?" Issei responded trying to play dumb with a very convincing confused look.

He would never let her know but he felt ashamed and embarrassed, he promised to be strong for her and the others but here he was crying and overreacting over a stupid little nightmare.

"Issei is it really nothing?"

"Of course it is."

"Then why is the bed like this, you don't toss and turn this much when you sleep." Ddraig told him, pointing this out like it was obvious. She had circled the room with her finger sticking out along with her outstretched arm, showing all the things that were out of the ordinary.

Whenever he slept no matter what, at most all he would do is if he wasn't already, he'd simply latch on and cuddle with one of the girls. Otherwise he for the most part stayed in whatever position he fell asleep in. This was a very liked trait as they wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night from random rolling.

"I must've just moved a little more than usual." Issei said, with a voice of confusion and unsurity.

'Dammit, out of all the times for me to be like this why now.' he thought in desperation, of all the times he was weak it had to be when Ddraig stepped into the room.

Sitting up and slightly shifting towards Ddraig, Issei hoped that she wouldn't pry anymore into this because he didn't want to worry her anymore then he probably already has.

"Issei, you can tell me anything you know that right?" She says with a soft tone.

"I know Ddraig, you always tell me."

"Then why won't you tell me this?" she asked him with a hardened glare.

"Because it's nothing that you need to worry about." he replied nonchalantly.

She knew that this would be the response that she would get. Whenever something bothered him he would always try to avoid the question and pretend like everything is okay when clearly nothing was. This irked her to no end, it was almost as if he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was bothering. This was almost like a slap in the face, someone that she loved and trusted with all of heart, wasn't willing to open their heart in return.

"Issei you know I hate it when this happens, just tell me already dammit." She said with concern filling her voice as her leg started to fidget in anxiousness.

"It's none of your concern Ddraig don't worry." His lip slightly quavered slightly as he said this, remembering part of his dream.

Him showing hurt or weakness was a rare occurrence even to those closest to him. He always tried to hide any pain from showing on the outside. Any sign or symptom that could give off any negative feelings he was able to hide. If he did show anything then it must affect him very badly for it to make it past his persona.

This didn't go unnoticed.

However it had hurt her even further, it was clear that he wasn't okay but he was still so stubborn and set on keeping all of this a secret.

"Do you not trust me, or not love me enough to tell me…" Ddraig quitely whimpered with small tears forming in her eyes. She tilted her head down towards the bed as she quietly contemplated as to why he would withhold something that pained him.

'Dammit this is exactly what I wanted to avoid, I can't not tell her if she's like this' Issei thought to himself in surrender. More than anything else in the whole world, he wouldn't mind getting tortured for eternity and going through pain for the sake of the people that were precious to him. To him they were the only people that mattered and anything but happiness wouldn't be good enough.

"Ddraig, that is as untrue as it gets, we both know that I trust you with my whole being and that I love you and the other girls more than anything else in the world."

"Then why won't you just tell me?!" She yelled with saline filling the corners of her eyes as her head snaps towards him.

"I don't want to burden you with my stupid issues more than I'm forced to." he admitted to her, surprised slightly by her outburst.

"Issei I thought we promised that me and the others would share and help to hold each other's burdens. Please let me do that now." Ddraig begged with the tears now falling onto her hands that were gripped tightly, the knuckles turning white from the force.

Sighing because he knew that any more denial would cause his lover to cry even more. "Alright do you want to know how I feel?" he reigned

Ddraig replacing the once wet eyes with newly found determined ones, nodded her head and focused as if what she was about to hear would change the foundations of the world. Wiping away the tears from her face with her arm, she looked at him with determination

Issei relaxed his tensed body and took in a deep breathe. He let out air from his lungs and an audible crack was heard. The same kind that would be made if a ceramic mask were to fall from a great distance and shatter on the ground.

*Thump*

Issei's head fell straight on to Ddraig's gifted bosom. His arms weakly wrapped around her tender body and pulled her in close to him as if she would get away if he were to let go. He softly sobbed into her chest as she reciprocated the hug and ran her hand through his hair.

'Issei…' Ddraig thought softly to herself. What she saw was something that she hadn't for a long time. She saw a broken and vulnerable boy that was weak for reasons she didn't yet know.

For several long minutes that felt like eternities, Issei stayed cuddled up to Ddraig, softly weeping. All Ddraig could do was to stay there and comfort him without breaking the silence.

With his head still pressed against her chest, sniffing, Issei softly croaked "Ddraig, what did I do to deserve this?"

With a curious look, Ddraig tilting her head slightly questioned back "What do you mean?"

"You were there…" He said with hints of fear seeping into his voice as he embedded his head into her chest.

"There for what darling?" Ddraig had asked genuinely confused.

"Angels…" He barely muttered in a hushed and muffled tone.

If you spoke about this race to her a century ago she couldn't care less and would probably just bat them away as some boring topic. A decade ago she would be praising them for saving her host and keeping the love of her life with her. But now, that one word was enough to bring out a great deal of anger.

The very term angered her to no end. Just the thought of the white winged hypocritical high horsed creatures would bring her into a near murderous rage. Should any unfortunate angel fall into her gaze, they would almost instantly be torn to shreds if no one was there to stop her from doing so. All they ever do is preach about senselss bulshit like values and virtues and not killing or harming others. Even though they're not afraid to do the same things they say that they're against. The all faithful idiots needed to get dropped down a level or two in their pride.

Her eyes hardened from anger and she clenched her fist tightly, remembering the cruel deeds they had done to her dear Issei. Her hatred and anger beginning to be released from every pore on her body, killer intent directed at the entire race of supposedly heavenly beings.

However, before her rage could grow too far to the point that it became uncontrollable, the feeling of wet droplets touching her breasts had brought her back to reality.

"Issei." She said gently, her gaze softening at the sight of her love.

"Yes?" Issei responded softly, keeping his head lowered, not making eye contact.

Removing her 2 arms from around his body she gently cupped Issei's face with her hands and lifted his head up so that they were even and looking at each other eye to eye. Ddraig's tender gaze meeting Issei's hurt and bloodshot one.

"I will never let that ever happen to you again, I promise to protect you from all the scum in this world. Especially from those shitty 'angels'." Her voice soft but becoming venomous when mentioning the race with her eyes turning reptilian before returning to their normal hue.

"Please never leave me…" Issei spoke quietly, sounding as if a single misplaced word would break his fragile soul.

"I will never leave you Issei, not ever like those false prophets that spew crap like loving your neighbor and peace. I will always stay by your side until the day we die." she said giving him a small but genuine smile.

Bringing his head closer to her she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. Issei acting on reflex, also closed his eyes and met her half way where their lips connected. From this a long passionate kiss spurred from the duo. Issei as if trying to show his affection and love for the dragoness in front of him, began to kiss harder, dominating the moment between the couple.

Not wanting to be outdone, Ddraig tried to kiss back with the same intensity, but failed and instead melted into the intense session.

'Aaah Issei.' Ddraig moaned in her mind at the rough yet gentle way that Issei kissed her. Showing dominance but also showing his love and care for her.

Issei continued the kiss and lightly licked her bottom lip, asking for access inside. Allowing him by opening her mouth, Issei's tongue quickly rushed in and began exploring every inch and crevice of her sweet opening.

Ddraig started to breathe roughly as it became ard for her to in their position, Issei however paid no mind to this as he continued his work and forcefully swirled his tongue around hers. Ddraig began moaning into his mouth at the action, her arms snaking around his back to bring him closer, she wanted more.

Issei breaking the kiss while breathing heavily with a saliva trail linking them said "Ddraig I -" before being able to continue was immediately brought back to Ddraig's lips as she had used her arms around his back to pull him in and messily collided her face with his.

It was her turn now, she aggressively and forcefully shoved her tongue in his mouth as she decided to dominate this time. Issei chose to not fight back and let her rule his mouth with her greedy want. She licked all around as she danced in his mouth, making sure to hit every spot and to fill herself with the delicious juices contained inside of him.

Pulling apart after a few minutes of making out the 2 now looked at each other with love and passion in between their gazes.

Ddraig slightly blushing declared "I love you Issei, now and forever."

Smiling back at her with his cheeks the same tone he happily replied "I love you too Ddraig, now and forever."

After exchanging the heartfelt words they lied back down onto the bed embracing each other closely and tightly, never letting go.

Slowly but surely the lovers fell back asleep, cuddling each other so that neither could escape.

 _FLASHBACK END_

'I swear to God if that bleach blonde perverted single mistake ever does that again, even if it's by accident I'll rip off his pathetic excuse for a man hood.' Ddraig thought darkly to herself

'Stupid horny redneck crow, because of him I couldn't be there for my precious darling.' Vali angrily thought when she remembered the incident.

Seeing a dark ominous glow coming from the 2 ladies, Irina and Albion decided to step in before they accidentally end up attacking their 'boss'.

"Guys, guys that was a while ago, let's calm down and finish showering so we can go eat breakfast with Issei." Irina said while waving her hands in a frantic manner.

"Yeah, Irina is right, let's stop before we end up destroying the bathroom, again." Albion said agreeing with the blonde.

However, the girls weren't listening and their auras had only grown darker and larger, encapsulating the entire bathroom.

Irina leaning over towards Albion putting her hand next to her mouth to hide it, whispered "Go put up a barrier, i'll go knock them out of their little tantrum."

Albion heeding her words, condensed her energy. She then casted a small concentrated barrier around the bathroom so that whatever ensues after this, won't destroy the whole Grigori.

Irina seeing this then summons 2 small magic circles next to her head. Out of them comes a small torrent of ice cold water aimed for the distracted women.

"KYAAAAHHHHHHH" They both screeched in unison.

Looking at the culprit that had doused them, they had now adopted a forced smile and an annoyed glare with their eyebrows twitching.

Slowly walking towards the poor blonde through grit teeth said "Irinaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

The now screwed blonde knowing what was going to happen responded with a simple but cheeky "Heh."

'I wonder what's taking the girls so long to shower' Issei thought to himself while putting some bread into a toaster.

*BOOM BOOM*

Facepalming himself he thought to himself with a sigh 'And here I thought that the day would be peaceful.'

 _ **Scene Break:**_

Now sitting at the table was Issei and the 4 girls now showered up and in casual attire. Albion with a long white dress that went down to just below her knees with small laces going over her shoulders and a bracelet that has a small charm with the letters IxA, Ddraig in a red tank top and tight fitted jeans and earrings with one side having an I and the other having a D. Irina was in a loose yellow shirt and shorts that stopped at her mid thigh with a ring on her right hand with the mark IxI, and Vali in a white shirt and beige skirt with a small denim jacket and a necklace with the engraving IxV.

Irina unlike the other girls had several bright red marks in the shape of a hand imprinted on her cheeks.

Issei was changed into a black long sleeve and combat pants, with an apron covering the front of most of it.

Issei having already eaten, watched the girls eat the food he had prepared with Ddraig and Vali sending the occasional death glare at Irina, while she simply just smirked it off.

'The hot heads, the elegant, and the idiot, sounds about right.' Issei thought grinning to himself, remembering the nicknames that he occasionally used when greeting them to someone for the first time.

Vali breaking away from the routine of glare was suddenly replaced with child like excitement and quickly asked "Issei after this can we spar?"

"Sure, as soon as you finish we can go head over to the arena."

Her eyes now sparkling, she quickly gulped down the last of the bacon and eggs that was sitting on her plate.

"I'm done~~~" She cooed as she placed her plate down, now ready to fight.

"Alright, but first, how about you guys, do you mind me and Vali training." Issei asked as he picked up their plates.

In turn they plainly shrugged their shoulders, not caring for what the outcome was.

"Well let's go then, Irina you'll be a spectator as usual I take it?" Issei said turning his head towards the beauty.

"Yup, the same as usual." she responded in a small smile with her usual ring.

Gathering the dishes he placed them in the sink before making his way back to the table.

"Let's get started then." On command, everyone had huddled around him.

Closing his eyes, Issei gathered a large amount of energy from within and suddenly expelled it while chanting "Forbidden Arts: Desolate Coliseum!"

A large magic circle appeared on the floor and encircled the group. Different kinds of runes and ancient characters decorated the black and red circle. A bright light filled the room, within the blink of an eye the 5 were now in a coliseum.

The coliseum was absurdly big, It was hundreds of feet wide in all directions and was in the shape of a dome. It was held up by various stone pillars and had an almost roman like touch to it. There wasn't a ceiling to cover the area and from the tall walls were many different banners of many colors and many designs.

"I'll never get tired of that." Irina said with a grin.

"Alright everyone to your normal positions, oh Ddraig i won't be using you this time so you can go ahead and sit with Irina." Issei commanded

Everyone listened to his directions and did as they were told.

Vali was confused by Issei sending away Ddraig, he always used her when they were going to fight.

'Maybe he's not taking this as seriously, Well I'll just pummel him until he does.' She thought triumphantly.

Vali now having a battle crazed face, her face contorting to all sorts of excitement and thirst for fighting. "Maybe I can beat you this time Issei, you're not even using Ddraig, this should be easy." Vali said with a feral smirk.

"Maybe just maybe you can, and I wouldn't think that if I were you" he simply responded

This threw Vali in for a small loop, what did he mean by that? Sure with Ddraig he was leagues more powerful than her but in his normal state as long as he wasn't going all out, even she could beat him, that much she was sure about. Even then he would never go full out in a spar so that was highly unlikely. He has something planned but what.

After their small exchange of words Issei went to one side of the arena, then Vali and Albion went to the opposite side. Vali once getting to the end of it, putting her hands her on hip asked "Albion ready to go?"

"Yes partner, let's do this."

"Alright!" Vali putting her hands on her hips closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in and exhaled out. Taking it as a que she then said "Balance Breaker."

Albion becoming a wisp of white light quickly flew towards Vali. The light encapsulated her, with it becoming much brighter, filling the arena with it. Once the light downed down, Vali was no longer there, but a battle ready war torn monster suited in a armor. The armor was a bulky pure white armor. The helmet having all sorts of edges and blue gems adorning many different parts of it. 2 white wings were extended from the armor suits back, while the top of them were white and metallic, the actual wing like parts were rather blue energy constantly emitting magic particles.

Issei seeing this, stood there unfazed and just put his hands in his pockets, readying his plan of attack.

'Without Ddraig I guess this'll be a good time to test my new abilities and spells that I created and found.' Issei thought to himself excitedly, finally being able to test them out.

A new voice now boomed through the arena and said "All combatants are now ready, the fight will start in 3…"

On the first count Issei took his hand out of his pocket and Vali took her hands off of her hips, both now getting into the zone, adopting a more serious look.

"2!" they began getting into stances, the opponents looking as if they were about to pounce on each other the second that the countdown finished.

"1!" Putting pressure on his feet, Issei was ready to launch himself right at her, as well as Vali as she readied her wings to fly straight into combat.

"BEGIN!"

At this second both sides were propelled towards each other at breakneck speeds. Disappearing for a moment before reappearing clashing, fist into armored fist. Their momentum completely halted.

Using this as an opportunity Vali shifted her weight and attempts a kick at Issei's ribs. Issei predicting this catches her leg and punches her in the stomach, then slams her into the ground.

Vali not letting up for a moment quickly gets to her feet and sweep kicks Issei, throwing him off balance before punching hard in the solar plexus, sending him skidding a few meters.

"Not bad Vali, you're starting to fight a lot like me now." Issei exclaimed while raising his arms in a defensive like position.

"Thanks babe but i'm not quite done yet." Launching herself at him once again, they prepared to trade blow.

 **{DIVIDE}**

Issei getting noticeably slower and Vali getting significantly faster, she is able to make contact first and then follows it with an uppercut to his chin sending him into the air.

To keep the momentum of the fight she then quickly dashes from behind him disappearing in a silver blur and kicks him in the back before appearing once again and putting her hands together, in one fluid motion bashes him into the ground. Dust flying into the air where he crashed into.

Underneath the helmet she smirks knowing that with everything she did including the divide, in his base form there was no way he could come out unscathed.

Just like she thought, when the dust dissipated, in its stead was a small crater with a kneeling Issei dabbing at his mouth.

'It's really hard fighting her without the Boosted Gear, and only in hand to hand combat. I'll have to take this up a notch and power up a bit, I underestimated how hard this would be without Ddraig.' He relented shaking his head at his own stupidity and slight arrogance.

Still kneeling he flares up his power, his aura then began to grow around him. The aura slowly started to take a definite a shape, hardening it began making a protective black armor around him.

Vanishing from sight he appears behind Vali, sending a hard kick into her side just below her floating ribs. Causing her to be hit back before backflipping in air to regain her composure. Seeing the new armor on Issei she suddenly gains a slight a wariness 'Does he have some trick of his sleeve.'

 **{Watch out partner, even though he isn't taking this seriously that armor is something else. Like the way Touki uses the user's nature energy, this armor seems to be used from his pure aura. This means that at any point he can most likely change its shape or even take it off or on at will. Be careful}** Albion pointed out as she was observing the energy flow of Issei, and it had suddenly changed from a calm and controlled aura to something deep and erratic.

'Thanks Albion, I'll keep that in mind' She now had to tone down her attacks and needed to think them out more carefully before rushing in.

Irina and Ddraig in the stands, while also being intrigued in the new armor, it was for a completely different reason.

Instead of having a shocked and surprised face, it was instead ones of lust and want.

'He looks so cool.' Irina thought in excitement while fiddling with her hair between her fingers

'Hehe That's my partner for you, I can't wait until he's done with this battle.' Ddraig thought in pride and some hints of lust seeping through with her thighs rubbing against each other in excitement.

Launching himself at Vali, Issei punches Vali in the abdomen before kicking her in the head and then lifting his leg up and bringing it down on her. As she's sent away a white blast comes flying towards Issei.

He tilted his body to the side completely dodging the blast. Seeing this she began to send vollies of energy balls towards him, every once in a while she would send a large shockwave to try and force him into one of her numerous attacks. Constantly changing the velocity of her attacks with some traveling slowly with others traveling at speeds that rival light itself.

Issei flew towards her while threading and weaving through the relentless assault. Reaching her he kicks her hard in the stomach to stop the barrage before quickly backing up, sensing an energy increase.

'Seems that balance breaker isn't enough to beat him as he is.' She thought in amusement, happy to see that he wasn't able to be beaten by her weakest transformation.

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker Mk. II}**

The armor on Vali suddenly shifted into one that was much more light. The armor now conforming to her body, it closely hugged her body with the same jewels still shining on her armor. However some parts of her armor were now missing and exposing her well toned stomach and her plump thighs, with strips of armor going along their sides.

Sending another blast towards him, instead of dodging he simply backs hands it out of the air.

Vali smirking because this was exactly what she needed.

 **{DIVIDE X10}**

This drained a large amount of Issei's power, causing his armor to crack and crumble. His armor then turned back into a black aura and receded within his body.

'Ah I forgot she's able to do that with her other forms, let's try something else.' He thinks in amusement while cracking his hand as this was only a test and there was plenty he wanted to try.

Issei suddenly hovered towards the ground. Reaching it he raised his arm and snapped his fingers.

Out of thin air dozens of small fire dragons appeared.

"Incinerate." Issei commanded the various spirits.

Reacting the instant the order was given, the different flame dragons started flying at Vali from various different angles, shooting small balls of fire at her.

'Since when could he do this, isn't this a little bit much?' Vali thought in shock as she saw the many dragons shooting fireballs of different sizes, shapes and speeds all at her from different places.

Moving out of their line of view and away from the many fire attacks directed towards her, appearing behind one she jabbed at it, hoping to destroy it. Instead what she got was an explosion that was powerful enough to daze her.

'What the fuck, these little shits explode too?' She thought incredulously with her blown back from the surprise attack.

"You better watch out, these guys explode if you try attacking them up close." Issei shouted he said cupping his hand around his mouth to make she heard it even though he clearly didn't need to.

"I can tell asshat." she muttered under her breath while gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Having an idea she suddenly flew high into the sky. Twirling when she was significantly higher than any of the dragons, blasts of white and blue energy feel from the sky and crashed into the ground.

'This will get them.' She thought in victory as she continued her assault.

But much to her surprise and chagrin, instead of being hit they swiftly evaded and maneuvered between the blasts, occasionally shooting some of them down with their own fire.

Seeing what was happening she stopped her attack and looked towards Issei in annoyance, "Are you kidding me, they can dodge like that too?"

"Well why would I make it so that they can be destroyed so easily." he asked sarcastically, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine have it your way."

Vali bringing her arms to her arms and extending them by her side, **{Half Dimension}** She chanted, large amounts of energy beginning to distort reality.

After a few moments of casting the fire dragons disappeared and the arena was back to how it was, moments before they were summoned, well everything was normal except the many craters that were now indented into the ground.

"Oi, Vali that's dangerous what if someone other than me was here, what would've happened to them.' Issei yelled at her, as he was very far away from her current position.

Yelling back she cupped her mouth "Well that's their problem, they shouldn't even be here in the first place when we're fighting"

"Well I can't disagree with that." Issei grinning to her statement, he continued "Still I didn't think you would get desperate enough to have to pull out one of your trump cards for little dragons."

Vali flew closer to him because she didn't want to keep yelling if it wasn't needed.

"Oh bite me, they sure as hell may be small but they pack a punch and you know it." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you've lost your touch and you're just weaker now." Issei said while looking towards the space with his finger on his chin, as if he had just figured out something that he had been stuck on.

Hearing the jab, a vein on vali's forehead appeared. Vanishing from sight she appeared with a strong unexpected punch to Issei's solar plexus sending him flying into the stadium walls, making a ripple appear in them.

Climbing out of the imprint in the wall Issei muttered under his breath "Well that was just a dick move…"

Issei not wanting to drag out the fight for much longer decided to get serious.

" _ **Emissary Arts: A Messenger's Haste"**_

Upon activating the spell the space around him began to distort and a thick dark aura encapsulated his body, before seemingly disappearing. Issei seemed to simply stand still. Vali just looked in wonder as to what the spell did, putting up her guard she started focusing until she suddenly felt a large force hit her from the back. Getting flung a good distance, she looks back only to see Issei once again standing still with his hands pocketed away.

'Was that an afterimage of him, since when did he get so fast?' Vali thought in amazement and utter confusion.

She once again gets hit in the back but instead of letting her simply fly away from the impact, Issei starts to dash around hitting her from all different directions, using her momentum as a way to deal more damage.

Cracks began to appear in her armor from the relentless onslaught. **{Vali at this rate we won't be able to win.}** Albion said matter of factly, even she could barely keep up with his movement.

''I know that but what else can I do, I can't even see him.' she angrily mentally said to Albion, how could she possibly touch him if she couldn't even follow his movements.

Flashes of light continued to appear around her, and whenever it flashed was several more hits in completely different areas. She began to pay attention to where he was hitting when it came to discerning where he would hit and how he would move.

' I got it, he'll appear in front of me after five more cycles.' She believed she had figured out his pattern she got ready to start her counterattack

On the fifth flash, taking the brunt of the assault she quickly jabbed in an attempt to make some kind of contact with Issei. Instead she was met with thin air.

'What?! I thought he would be there.' Her predictions were always accurate and whenever she had a read on the way someone fights, it would be easy for her to counter and dismantle their fighting style.

Unbeknownst to her this was the very opening that issei needed to end it.

In one final move Issei appears underneath sends a quick put powerful jab to her stomach, he then grabs hold of Vali's legs before shooting towards the ground and slams her straight into the hard floor. The move shatters most of her armor with her being dazed after the absurdly hard impact. Issei now held a fist right above her face ready to strike.

"That's enough for now Vali." Issei said while lowering his arm and getting off of her with a shit eating smirk.

Exhausted from the beatdown, she simply gave a thumbs up as she slowly got to her feet and dispelled the last of her armor. The armor turned back into white aura and went behind Issei condensing until Albion reappeared.

Vali's clothes now had various rips, wrinkles, and tears throughout the fabric. Her jacket now missing a sleeve and her skirt having a large tear through the side of it.

Albion taking shape behind the brown haired boy she quickly hugged him from behind and softly whispered in his ear "Issei I hope you didn't forget what you promised me, also you didn't have to beat up Vali so much"

Issei realizing what she meant suddenly said "I didn't forget, and I wanted to test some new things out, I didn't expect these kinds of results" Suddenly he summoned a few magic circles and out of them appeared Irina and Ddraig who were watching from the stands. "Guys we're going shopping, if you don't mind that is."

Getting squeals of excitement for an answer he smiled happily at them. "When are we going darling?" Ddraig asked with stars in her eyes as despite her being a heavenly dragon she still loved to shop and buy just like anyone else.

"Right after Vali fixes her clothes, then we'll head out."

"On it right now." Her clothes glowed before losing their shine and in its place were the clothes as if they were brand new. Not a single scratch or wrinkle was found on the multiple layers.

"Now that we're ready let's go back to Tokyo" Issei said before activating a small rift beneath them.

The atmosphere around them began to be sucked in and started to wrinkle, Cracks appearing in their surroundings until everything shattered. The colosseum now gone, the group was now back in their kitchen.

Going up the stairs they went back inside of Issei's room with a small magic circle on the wall. Issei giving the circle a small touch, they all suddenly reappeared into another room more simple and less decorated. Simple furniture and not much space to speak of.

Exiting the small room, they were now outside and began walking towards the shopping district. Distracting themselves the 4 girls talked among themselves while being led by Issei in the front, alternating holding onto his arms.

Reaching the district they were instantly met by an expensive looking shop with many different dresses and accessories being put on display, being made out of very expensive fabrics and real gold.

"Let's go in there Issei!" Irina said excitedly, pointing towards the extravagant store while roughly tugging on Issei's shirt

Nodding to the excited blonde, Irina quickly rushed into the store, not too far in front of the following girls.

'This may take a while and a good amount of money.' Issei thought while scratching the back of his head, 'Good thing Azazel set me up with an unlimited card or else I'd be screwed with the amount of money I spend on these girls.'

Slowly following behind them he entered the shop to see them all spread out checking out different items with several already in tow.

They proceeded to then try out several different outfits while trying to outdo each other to impress Issei, ranging from casual to formal. Let's just say that what Issei was able to see, most men would give up their testacles to have the same personal fashion show.

(A/N: Not gonna lie I would probably give up a lot more for something like that…)

With no one winning his vote for who was best they ended up just buying all the different clothes they tried on.

Walking out of the store and further into the district with Issei carrying several bags in each hand, they eventually land on a small restaurant.

"I heard this place had some pretty good steak, let's stop by here and have a bite to eat before going." Issei said while opening and holding the door for the girls.

Nodding to his words and going along with his gesture of kindness, they all give him a peck on the cheek while going through the door and entering the restaurant. Following as they all enter he goes to the front of them to meet the seater.

She was an average height with long black hair down to her mid thighs and purple eyes, this included a simple red button up along with a black tie. She also wore black pants and simple dress shoes.

"Hello, how many people are with you." the black haired girl said with a slight blush as she saw Issei.

'Oh my God he is really cute.' she thought quietly to herself, with a quick glance at the people with him her interests were quickly crushed as she couldn't compete with people like that.

"There are 5 of us." Issei replied nonchalantly, not noticing the interest the waiter had in him.

Grabbing several menus and cutlery wrapped in napkins she leads them to a boothe and they each slide in with Issei sitting in the middle of Vali and Irina, and across from them were Albion and Ddraig. She places the menus in front of them and says "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." walking away from them the group goes to look for something to eat.

With the girl walking away they all look at their menus, except Irina and Vali lean VERY close to Issei and look at his instead. Albion and Ddraig wanting to also have some sort of physical contact with Issei stretch their legs across the table and lock legs with his.

Issei sweat dropping at their antics pretend to just ignore it and treat it as something normal.

Somehow making it through each other's attempts of passive aggression they all eventually figure out the kind of steak they want.

The waiter comes to the scene of Vali and Irina squashing poor Issei between their mounds called breasts and Ddraig and Albion simply just watching them fight over his affection.

Just shrugging off their actions as just some possessive women, while also pitying the poor boy she takes their orders before grabbing their menus and walks away to place it in the kitchen. God knows interfering there would only lead to a lot of screaming and rowdy behavior.

The group continued their grab for attention but before long the waiter had come back and placed their various steaks in front of each person.

"Enjoy your meal." she said before leaving again to go check on another table.

Irina and Vali now letting go of his arm to now eat the food quickly dig into their meal.

"How do you like the food?" he asked them after they all took their first bites, having yet to take his.

"It's very good" Albion responded with a smile as she began slicing off her next piece.

"Ish vewy guuod" Ddraig said with her mouth filled to the brim of food.

Vali and Irina didn't even bother to respond as they were far too busy eating to listen to him.

Deciding to take his first bite, Issei cuts a piece of his steak off and puts it in his mouth. 'MMMMMMMM It's so goooooood!' He exclaims in his mind with his eyes now glittering.

Looking around he sees Ddraig consuming the poor piece of meat at inhuman speeds, 'I know she's a dragon but can't she have some manners.' he sighs at her antics and unwomanly display.

"Ddraig you shouldn't eat like that, you'll choke." he said while pulling her plate away from her.

Chewing the rest of the food in her mouth she looks at him confused and slightly annoyed because he had just taken her precious steak away from her. Glaring at him that promised pain if he didn't return the food back to her.

"Oi don't look at me like that, I just want to show you something." he then cuts a piece off the steak into a bite size piece and sticks his fork into it before putting it in front of her. "C'mon eat it, say ahhhhhh." he said while pushing it towards her mouth.

The other girls at this point had now stopped eating their own food and had their mouths gaping open as they saw the tender moment between the two, Ddraig now the darkest possible shade of red bashfully opened her mouth and bit the steak off the fork, savoring the fact that he had just fed her.

"A lot better this way isn't it." issei said with a tender and knee weakening smile.

Seeing this she blushes even harder and hides her face in her hands in embarrassment and simply nods to his question.

'Geez she really is so cute.' he thinks dreamily of the maiden in front of him.

Seeing this interaction the others push their plates towards him.

Raising his eyebrow at them, they say with jealousy apparent in their tone "You fed her now feed us too," Irina says angrily while pouting at him, puffing her cheeks up.

"What she said." Albion agreed nodding her head to her demand.

"It's only fair, right Issei." Vali urged with puppy eyes that would make any person drop whatever they were doing to carry out their request.

'What have i done.' he contemplates to himself internally punching himself at his blatant mistake.

At this point the group had 'surprisingly' got the attention of the whole restaurant on them. There were mixed feelings among them. Many of the women were greatly envious of the girls as they had the by far the most handsome and some might say angelic man feeding them. The men for the most part also felt envious, but for the opposite reason, some pretty boy was feeding hot women steak. In their eyes he was taking all the prized women for himself and leaving normal people with none.

Issei sensing the stares of jealousy and admiration quickly gives in and individually feeds each girl a piece of meat. Each one having a similar reaction, decide to instead of going back to eating it themselves, they stay where they are and open their mouths, Ddraig now joining in with the rest of them.

Knowing what they want, and also knowing that they won't stop until they get it, he just sighs and feeds every single of them while feeling the stares bore holes into his back.

The women now seemingly satisfied lean back into their seats and after paying the bill they all leave casually as if nothing happened.

Exiting the restaurant they all began walking home and towards a park until, "Hey bud why don't you leave your lady friends here and we'll let you get off the hook free of any pain. Seems like a pretty good deal if you ask me." A thuggish men says with lustful eyes, him and his friends surrounding the group, all of them eyeing down the girls.

"I don't mind leaving my wallet, but you will not touch any of them." Issei says calmly but on the inside he was beginning to boil.

Thinking that it was a waste of time to talk to Issei, the same man turned to Irina and said "Why don't you leave this hunk of shit and hang out with some real men."

Irina glares at them and angrily responds "This 'Hunk of Shit' is more of a man than any of you will ever be." with her arms crossing over her chest

"Lookie here boys, we have a feisty one, you won't be talking like that anymore once we're through with you. You'll learn to talk like a proper woman, while inhaling semen like water." the man said with glee as he squealed like a filthy pig.

The men snorted in laughter and were gleeful with the thought of all the things they would soon be able to do. The only thing stopping them at this point was the pretty boy trying to protect girls far to good for him.

"Well it's time to deal with your little boyfriend over there, see if we can come to a little agreement." the man steps towards Issei, measuring him up, he then slaps him and spits in his face. Issei however doesn't react to this whatsoever, he just attempts to keep his raging anger under control.

"Wow he really is pathetic, he's not even going to do anything. Well boy, if you go now then we will spare you from anything else." The man said all high and mightily as he talked down to the raging inferno that was Issei.

Issei didn't budge and stood his ground not moving a single muscle.

"Wow, just wow, you could save yourself and just leave your friends behind, isn't that a fair deal?" Issei still not moving, the man continued "Wow I feel bad for your parents, they must be ashamed to have such a pathetic kid." he snorted laughing at what he thought was such a great joke, the other men following in suit throwing more and more insults about his parents.

Issei's eyes widened at the remarks, a new wave of anger coming over him.

Vali becoming enraged at the insults yells "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM." She had toned down her strength to that of a human and punched him really hard in the face. Blood starts running out of his nose as he stumbles back from the brute force in the hit.

"YOU FILTHY BITCH." the man then raises his arm to punch her, as he is about to do so Issei appears in front of Vali and catches the hand that was thrown towards her.

"Don't you dare try to touch her." Issei quitely growled, his eyes changing from their normal hazel and red color to a deep emerald green, with his irises slitting to become reptilian like. Issei instantly created a magic circle within the vicinity so that no one could interrupt them or escape.

Issei began glowing and a magic circle had been created over the man and quickly went down encapsulating his whole body. After a second of when nothing happened, the magic circle and light disappeared and right when the man was going to taunt Issei, he suddenly started to expand. His body expanded at an alarming rate with huge bubbles appearing under his skin until it grew to be bigger than him. He was now screaming, with in an instant it stopped, but what replaced the silence was the sound of muscles and bones being ripped apart and an explosion of the top half of his body. All that was left was his waist and legs splattering on the floor with blood pooling out.

The rest of the men were shocked at what happened to their leader. They looked at Issei who now had a sadistic grin plastered on his blood soaked face.

"You bastard!" one of the men snapping out of the daze quickly went for his switchblade and lunged immediately at the brunette who seemed to be enjoying the situation to the fullest.

Knowing what the man was going to do, he simply side steps the lunge and made his hand as if he was karate chopping and brought it down right next to his arm just above the elbow. The next moment a small magical circle appeared on his arm where Issei had seemed to miss. Disappearing, his arm was separated into 2 different pieces with it being split where the magic circle was.

The man fell back and began screaming, clutching his now limp arm as it bled out of the stump. Seemingly in the next moment another circle seemed to appear around his neck, with it disappearing, his head became separate from the rest of his body. Blood squirted out the same way that a water gun would spritz its contests when the trigger was pulled.

Issei then quickly rushed forward, using his hands he grabbed two different men by their throats and with a small tug, easily ripped it out without much effort. He then dashed to the side to avoid the man that attempted to tackle him, and quickly moved behind him and using his arm as a spear, impaled the man through the back, coming out of his stomach. Issei then abruptly took it out while grasping onto something when his hand was inside him, his arm then came out with the man's intestines being held in Issei's iron grip with it drooping to the ground as it was still connected.

The view before them completely shocked the girls. What they saw was a scene out of a horror movie. The deep crimson liquid pooling onto the now colored ground, the sadistic smile adopted by Issei as he was covered with the very same substance from head to toe. Barely any parts of him was kept from the blood shed. But something that they hadn't seen in a long time, was the endearing look that he had. It was the same face that was used when a child did something that it loved, like playing a video game with a friend.

But now the smile had been forged off of the gruesome and overtop murder of the men. What's more was the amount of joy he took from slaughtering them like livestock, This was not the same man that they had loved and agreed to share, this wasn't the same kind hearted boy that would sacrifice everything for his loved ones. This was a monster, a being forged by hatred and pain.

At seeing the gruesome deaths of his friends the last man when trying to run away tripped on himself and fell backwards. Now gaining the attention of the enraged dragon his pupils dilated and began to rapidly twitch as he screamed for his life. Issei walked towards him before coming to a stop in front of him. Seeing the man paralyzed in fear he latched on to his right arm before suddenly ripping it from its socket. The fear was now replaced with agony as the tear wasn't clean, their were muscles torn and exposed and blood shooting out like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"What a wonderful sound you make, music to my ears." Issei laughed darkly while keeping the same dark grin that had been sewn on to his soaked face, "Now where shall we go from here, should we tear you limb from limb or stay for the long haul… hmm… decisions decisions…"

"I know, let's start with the opposite leg." As he said this he then did the same with his arm and tore his left leg off of his waist.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Issei began to maniacally laugh as the screaming brought him great pleasure.

Having seen enough and deciding that the man should be put of his misery, Irina sent a light spear that impaled his head, ending his life. Looking back towards Issei, hoping that it would snap him out of it, she was rewarded with nothing.

Issei was still hysterical as his high had not yet subsided and was still raving over the chaos.

"Insolent weak pests, how wonderful to slaughter the weak!" he shouted in glee.

Abion snapping out of her stupor first, quickly rushed to the boy and pulled his soaked form into a tight hug. Issei feeling the sudden weight stopped laughing and looked down to see a mound of white hair pressed into his chest. Albion then looked up, tippietoed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, putting forth all of her feelings in it, hoping that it would be enough to bring him back from his craze. She closed her eyes focusing all of her effort to try and calm him down, not caring about the blood that was now her clothes.

Nothing had seemed to happen with him just looking at her blankly, his crazed eyes pouring into her soul.

Before she knew it, she had been blown back by a strong force, sending off of him skidding on her feet. Looking up to see at what just happened. In front of her she saw a cloudy black aura forming when Issei stood.

Focusing on him, she adjusted her eye sight to see his magical power. What he saw was an enormous amount of swirling energy around his figure reaching up towards the sky. His physical features and appearance had begun to change too. His face began to harden with his muscles becoming more defined. Armor began to appear around his body taking shape and becoming physical. He was now adorned with a gold chestplate that appeared to have taken shape to his body and conforming to his chest and abs and went over his shoulders down to his hips. Gold plates were conjoined and tied around his waist with a black color going through and forming a cross town the middle of it. Gold leggings and boots equipped with many gems going down the length from his thighs to his feet. On leggings was the image of a sword and shield outlined with ivory. (A/N pretty much typical ancient greek armor with a color twist)

His face was now covered by a helmet with layers of Gold and silver that covered the entirety of his head, except for two slits cut in for the eyes and mouth. (A/N For reference this is a Corinthian helmet with Gold and silver instead of bronze)

Seeing the serious situation at hand Albion decided that now was a emergency and that she had to go with the last resort if Issei began to go mad. Grabbing her bracelet she focused some magic into it. The bracelet suddenly escaped from her wrist, and it began to float with a black abyss appearing in the space within it. She quickly reached her hand into the dark space and pulled out a cross.

The cross was pure black with metal lining the outside. There was a shiny red gem in the middle and multiple cracks throughout the object. It had a gold trim in the middle of it and had a blackened half halo on the very top.

Pulling the cross close to her chest while closing her eye she began to chant…

" _Oh Distraught Messenger."_

Upon hearing these first lines Issei's body froze in place, with his magical reserves stunting and not growing any further.

" _You have toiled and weeped for long"_

The black hue surrounding him had begun to dissipate.

" _You have traveled far and know not of where you are"_

His visible magical powers began to decrease and the pressure exuding from him began to lighten.

" _For you are the messenger that brings Justice to the Wicked"_

His armor began to disappear off his body as if it wasn't there in the first place

" _Are you not the one called upon when times are in despair, when there is suffering is it not you that slays the evil and persecutes the foul"_

His facial features began to soften with his eyes returning to their natural tone.

" _I know of your struggles and cries"_

All of the changes that had happened at this point had been undone, and he was outwardly back to normal.

" _I shall give you rest for my yoke is easy and my burden is light"_

His eyes began to close while fluttering open as if he was tired but trying to stay awake.

" _Know the peace that is my mercy"_

His eyes hd now fully closed and his body has gone limp and collapsed to the floor. Fully unconscious and vulnerable, he was now asleep.

 _ **Time Skip: A Few Hours Later…**_

After having reported to Azazel the incident and its gruesome aftermath, the girls went to sleep while Issei decided to stop by a secret training room that only he and other cadre class fallen angels had access to.

Inside the arena like place he spent his time destroying bots to try and take his mind off of the hideous act that he had committed.

Backflipping over a sword that was intended for him, he pulled back his fist with a fire now engulfing his hand, he punched a fiery hole through the metallic creation with it going up in flames, leaving nothing in its wake.

'Guys look the emissary has returned' a voice taunted, echoing through Issei's head.

'Ah you're right he murdered yet another innocent person' said another voice with an agreeing tone.

'Except it was 6 this time.'

'Well compared to the old days this is a pretty small amount.' a haughty voice reasoned

'I know right, this dude took people out left and right like it was a hobby.'

'Wherever he went someone was bound to die.'

'Y'know the more I think about it, that nickname really fit you. The emissary of de-'

"ENOUGH" Issei screamed with a fire shockwave rippling through the room destroying the last of the robots that were charging at him.

Gripping his head, he pressed his fingers into his skull as hard as possible, trying to silence the voices that reminded him of his heinous actions.

Every so often whenever he relapsed people in his mind would speak to each other, fake voices created by himself. A way of his mind to try and punish himself. A way to torture the body that had caused much sadness and much bloodshed.

No matter what he thought, they would always be there to remind him that he is not some strong person that those close to him say he is. He is not an innocent and pure person. What they said was that he was a demon, no far worse, he was lucifer himself. A devil among devils. The bane of all existence. The downfall of the righteous.

Sometimes if he was lucky after a short time the voices would settle and he would be able to attain temporary silence and peace which he yearned for at times like this.

"I AM NOT A MURDERER!" He yelled at seemingly no one.

'Do you want us to count the number of people that you have killed?' said a voice of which was a little boy's.

'Or better yet should we count the amount that have cried for mercy but were still slaughtered like animals?' said from the voice of a teenage girl.

Issei was now kneeling with intense pain coursing through his body and an unexpected fatigue. The days events finally taking their heavy toll on him. However no matter how much he wanted it, even sleep wasn't an escape from his inner demons.

Growing increasingly tired he started to close his eyes and began to fall into the dreamworld but not before a deep monotone voice was able to get one last cut in 'No matter how much you want to deny it, you will always be the emissary of death, the one who will be for many, the last thing that they shall ever see.'

Falling into a deep sleep his body slumped to the ground of the metal floor.

Several minutes later Azazel who had happened to be passing by at the time saw the fallen boy and simply grimaced to himself. The boy he had considered as a son, must have been reminiscing again. As he had never went to the room unless he had steam to blow off, but only the kind that came from his history.

According to the reports his deceased parents had been insulted. This caused him to snap and killed the assailants, he was so far gone that he required the precaution that was the special jewelry each of the girls have in the case that this should happen.

Azazel had been around for a long time, he knew things that very few did, and lived through the greatest war in the history of the supernatural. Nothing of this caliber had happened before, and it has been years since Issei has last lost his nerves. He didn't know why but his senses were telling him that something was off. Living through so much meant that his senses were refined to the core, going off like something wrong is going to happen couldn't be good in the slightest. You wouldn't be able to live as long as he has without being able to trust your gut feelings.

Picking up the sleeping teen, he carried him back to his room and laid him on his bed before casting a spell over him to help with any possible nightmares before leaving the room to go back to his office and drool over magazine girls.

Voices in Issei's head continued to converse, some praising, some bored, and some excited for the possibility of more action with this action. They talked as if something was awakening and something was going to happen. Something big where he couldn't hide his identity, where he will be forced in the spotlight and forced to face his torturous past. No matter what they said the one thing they could all agree on was, something was going to happen with him in the center, for the better or worse, everything was going to change.

A/N Woah, It went from some fluff fic to something really edgy. Sorry for not making the first fight scene too long but that's because in the coming chapters there will be a very very big one, so I would like to keep some abilities hidden so I have more material for the battle. As for near the end, I didn't exactly know how to get Issei to be unpissed, So i just went with some sealing and stuff.

Because it took longer to get this chapter out i made it 14k+ words which is probably overdone but I am happy that I was at least able to get past this one part in a single chapter. The next chapter will most likely be much shorter maybe around 6-8k words because I want the big battle to be a chapter by itself so yeah.

Writing the story is quite hard since all I have is a basic outline to follow, and everything else is developed as I write so it can get quite hard to write out a scene or to make sure dialogues work. Now with school to deal with, and a ton of new and tedious classes it'll be even harder for me to find time and motivation to work on the story.

Anyway enough of my rambling, thank you for reading, please review, and I'll see you next time

Chibi3x :D

Current Harem: Irina, Vali, Ddraig, Albion, ?

Maybe: Kuroka, Trihexa, OC spirit weapon thingy (kinda like Est and Restia from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE, and apology

THIS STORY IS FORMALLY KNOWN AS The Distorted Emissary of Death

HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I'M ALIVEEEEE. THAT'S RIGHT I'M STILL UP AND KICKING TO MAKE MORE DEGENERATE SHIT. THIS STORY AIN'T DEAD YET, IT'S COMING BACKKKKKKKKKKK.

First let me thank 2 people who if it weren't for them I would've probably still been lazing around. Huge thanks to Nate Eaton (who btw is an author and is updating a great story rn so definitely check him out) and Xerzo LotCN (I really enjoy our conversations, and read his bio, idk why but that has to be the most thought out bio i've ever read...). These guys are definitely a huge reason why I'm still out and making content so thank you!

Anyway let me first formally apologize to you guys in the most sincere way possible. Despite the Great feedback and stuff like that with the first 2 chapters I was unable to post the next one in idk how long it's been, It's currently February 21 12:14 AM writing this so do the math in your head or something. It's been a long ass time since a chapter has gone up and I'm most sincerely apologetic for such a giant wait. Of course I have reasons for this which I'll explain later. But anyway I'm busting my ass off to get this chapter ready for consumption so please bear with me a little longer as I continue to work on this.

So let me be transparent with you guys for a moment, no bullshit. The main reasons why the chapter is coming so late is because of family issues, of course school, moving houses, rewriting, and me being a lazy bum ass. Family issues I'm not going to explain for obvious reasons. School is the biggest piece of shit and if anyone took AP BIO in high school then you'll know how shitty of a class that is, especially with a few other AP's and SAT and ACT's trying to insert the long dong in my rectum. Seriously this crap saps up all my time that while I am getting the normal 2 hours of sleep, it's not because I was being a dumbass and decided to work on the story for 3-4 hours but rather because there is so much goddamn shit to do. It's honestly the biggest pain in the ass to do 10-20 pages of notes everyday and take some bs quiz every damn day just for one class. Moving houses of course is self explanatory and most of you guys know how it feels and everything that needs to be done. I've rewritten this chapter quite a few times because damn is it so fucking difficult to get it sound right, like even now i'm not entirely pleased but I don't want to postpone it any longer. It's honestly such a struggle to get everything to sound correct, and the amount of details you need to shove after every other sentence to create a slower pacing is like popping a testicle. Sure I could just leave it at like 7k words but c'mon I like details and it needs to be packed full with it, WE NEED CLEAR MENTAL IMAGES! I would rather hear "the boy was gasping for air, as sweat carefully treaded down his face, dripping off at the corners. His hands going white around the handle to his weapon, desperation seeping through his body language. His shoulders rising and falling with every deep breath taken, his lungs begging for the sweet relief of oxygen. But he couldn't let up now…" then hear something like "the boy was tired". Some people might actually prefer the second version just because it doesn't have a crap ton of words but I'd rather take the first.

I swear this is probably the most tedious part, fuck dialogue the details are just a full on pain in the dick. Some people might think, "well just put less details then", see I would do that, but I like wordy ass chapters, I like when shit is detailed to the grain, that's the kind of story I like reading, so why would I write something that I didn't like? And of course last but not least me being a lazy dickhead. Yeah not much to say there, I'm lazy and procrastinated so much, I would tell myself "alright let's do this, we're gonna write at least 4k words today!" and 5 mins later be watching some anime or drawing.

The problem with writing is that I can't motivate myself to write until I'm like 30 mins in and ideas are flowing through my brain. Once that happens then i'll be writing nonstop for god knows how long. But to get myself to that point takes me to force myself into that position and it's so damn hard to do that. But this all just boils down to me being a lazy asshat. Also of course videogames are also taking up a ton of my time because well they're fun. And now that Apex Legends released, which btw is so much fucking fun especially when you have friends that you can play it with, I'll be addicted for Jesus knows how long. But now that all that other crap is out of the way I can set aside time to just sit at my keyboard and write. Also have you guys ever tried the game Brawlhalla? It's a platform fighter like smash but it's way more combo based, seriously a fun game try it out, it's free on all gaming platforms. Anyway that's that.

Oh and a huge notice, the more I read the title to my story the more of a mouthful it is, so I'll be changing it if you didn't already get the implied meaning at the top. I'm thinking about changing it to **Corrupted Light** , also the bio will change to be less shitty and more cool or something like that. You know we gotta keep those edgy names because we're cool or whatevaaaa.

The name change will not go into effect until about 24ish hours from now, so people that do read this story will know that i'll be changing it, maybe if i'm not dumb I'll change it around 10:00 pm EST.

A new story is also in development so keep your eyes peeled for when I start dropping hints about it.

I think that's all I have to say, to be honest I'm probably forgetting something but we can just leave it at that and if i remember it I'll just include it at the end of the next chapter.

If you're reading this and you were here from before the long break I would like to thank you for sticking around long enough or just popping in to see what I have to offer. Truly means a ton to stay for my shitty story. As you know there's no way in hell that I could just up and leave my story with barely anything to hold onto.

Once again I'm sorry for the tremendous wait, but I'll be back soon! And don't forget the name will now be Corrupted Light, and new bio!

\- Chibi


	4. Chapter 2: The Reaper, Part I

A/N **HOLY CRAP!** In 2 Chapters somehow over 100 people have already followed this story. I'm a new author so something like this is seriously incomprehensible. I'm so thankful that people are willing to read this story in progress and would like to see another chapter. It's truly truly motivating to see something like that. THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE ! (Is that fast? I think it is...)

 **HAPPY EASTER! (** God damn I need to set up a damn schedule already)

I'm truly sorry about the wait, I ended up scrapping and rewriting the chapter and during this time I also got lazy and procrastinated for God knows how long, so yeah I'm actually a dumbass. AND OF COURSE SCHOOL SUCKS SO BADLY D,: Fucking AP tests and SAT.

And before anything else first and foremost I need to give a huge thanks to Nate Eaton and Xerzo LotCN. Mainly since they were the main people that was pushing me to get off my lazy ass and write the chapter.

As far as the story goes I would like to try something a little different. I would like to try and switch perspectives and point of view depending on the situation, for example in a battle it will be a third person omnipotent kind of thing, actually it will be third person for the most part. During some emotional things or big events I will likely switch to first person to a specific character

BIG WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EDGY ASF, Sorry, I really want to lighten up the story but we need to wait another few chapters and I PROMISE that it will become more comedic and light hearted. It won't always be this serious i promise

IMPORTANT: Issei will eventually go to school just give the boy some time, we have one more cast member coming in soon.

And how the Devil could wield a light spear will be explained in future chapters, trust me it's not just a random fuck up i made when writing it. IT's meant to be a "wtf since when could devils hold light spears"

Some people want to know the backstories behind everyone, well I'll tell you now they will be revealed eventually but it will take some time because even Vali's goes pretty far back. It would need to be at a time when telling the story would make sense, like during the peace treaty arc or something along those lines.

Once again I would like to thank everyone that Review and Read this story, a special thanks to everyone for reviewing. If you have any questions that you would like to ask or want to say something about the story feel free to PM me, I will gladly answer the questions you guys have for me.

Remember how last chapter I said this one would be short? Yeahhhhh, it's not short. Sorry about that, or you're welcome? I don't know if you wanted a short or long one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Highschool DxD or any of it's characters, anime, manga, LN etc.

"Character Talking"

'Character Thinking'

 **[Ddraig Talking In Issei's Mind]**

 **{Albion Talking In Vali's Mind}**

" _ **Emissary Arts"**_

*Action*

 _ **Important**_

 **(Name)** \- Character/POV switch

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Reaper, Part I**

* * *

"Monster…"

"Please have mercy!"

"Just kill me already…"

"GET AWAY YOU DAMN MONSTER"

"What the hell are you?!"

"Please spare my wife and kids, they did nothing wrong…"

"Let me die, I have nothing left anymore."

"You were supposed to save us…"

"Why don't you do us all a favor and die already?"

"You were just a bonus."

…

His brown and red eyes fluttering open, Issei looked around him into the menacing, creepy, yet enchanting, dark abyss that he was surrounded by. It was pitch black, nothing and no one else was there, it was only him left with his thoughts. The area practically begged for someone to go insane. It seemed as a place where one would lose themselves before quickly succumbing to madness. Lunacy and Insanity calling from every corner, another victim arriving within its grasp.

Despite the pure evilness that was emitted from the area he didn't have a single reaction to this. He didn't flinch or even show a noticeable expression that could give off how he felt. It seemed that he felt nothing, he was completely empty from the previous onslaught. He wasn't ready nor did he want to explore the unfamiliar territory. For all he knew it could be another nightmare…

For what felt like an eternity he was assaulted with nightmares, unending and unrelenting. Each getting progressively worse as they continued. When he believed that it would be over or that nothing could be worse, he would wake up to a new one that shattered his expectations in all the worst ways possible.

They were targeted dreams, each hitting a different thing he had either feared or treasured. It was like a skilled swordsman that toyed with their prey, hitting them where it hurts before finishing them.

It was beyond draining to deal with them, with each one even more tiring than the last. Having your heart ripped out and crushed in front of you from the horror is something that couldn't possibly be exciting.

It would've driven any weaker man to insanity after the first few. But here he was now and still somehow holding onto his sanity, albeit not by much. How much longer he could hold to the fragile part of him was unknown, but regardless he wasn't ready to give it up.

Glancing around he began hovering around to try and find a way out. The place in general still gave him a very eerie feeling, as if something very bad will happen if he stayed around for too long.

His instincts had been honed from years and years of battle and life or death situations. He had been trained to have instincts beyond logic and reason. The effort was far from being in vain, he couldn't keep count of the amount of times that the little voice in the back of his mind had saved him from either certain death or stupid decisions. With all sorts of flags going off now meant that nothing good could possibly come from sticking around longer than he needed to.

Speeding up his flight he quickly traveled around the area, surveying for any kind of exit, anything to get him out of the cursed place. He is met with disappointment after disappointment, with nothing appearing in the endless darkness. While traveling through the barren land a bright light shoots directly into this eyes. Slightly blinding him, Issei reflexively activating a defense barrier of sorts and readying all kinds of weapons while adjusting his eyes to the discovery. Carefully training his sights on what blinded him he spots a very small gleam in the distance.

As he flew closer a unkempt medieval bridge had begun to form. Weeds sticking through the cracks, and ivy growing along the sides and over the small walls, scattering along the pathway. The brightness hadn't yet died down and once the bridge had finished coming together, Issei was hit with a full blast of blinding white. Luckily all of his enhancements were powerful enough for him, unlike before to not be blinded by it. At the end of the bridge he was able to make out some type of structure.

'An exit?'

Flying towards the far too radiant lights, he is able to pick up more and more details of just what the hell it's coming from. The area surrounding him begins to get illuminated and a door coming into sight.

Before him is quite the grand spectacle.

Coming to a stop in front of the ancient door he studied its ominous features.

What stood before him was a giant doorway worthy of a kingdom, except it's in the middle of nowhere, connected to nothing with bright light coming through the edges. It is completely wood with planks going in X patterns along the front. It has a large wooden cracked cross on the front on the middle of the door almost spanning the same length and width of the door itself. To the left of the cross underneath one of the boards is a purely black door. It lacks any detail or anything resembling interesting. The same color as a moonless night, it screams plain and simple more than anything. Yet has a strange alluring call. Despite the basic look, it's practically yelling the need to be opened, to be touched, to be recognized.

Issei not in the right mind puts his hand on the knob that had appeared out of nowhere, also of the same inky hue. Suddenly the dark handle morphs and instead it completely encapsulates his hand, like an iron glove welded onto a human's skin.

"?!" Issei screams aloud, however no one is listening. He tries to pull his hand free, using all of his might to get released. The darkness doesn't budge, instead it feels as if the grip around him is getting tighter, the harder he pulls the harder it pulls back, never wanting to let go.

"Get off dammit, Forbidden Arts: Greater Strength!" Magically enhancing himself, he tugged even harder, however the shadows become stiff around his hand. As if his hand were buried in concrete.

The substance was now pulling him, it was pulling him towards the demented door. The entrance was becoming distorted, it seemed like a portal to another dimension, a pitch black hole with purple wisps dancing around.

The purple wisps flew towards him as they gathered around his struggling form.

A wisp doing the unexpected dashed into him, leaving its position in a split second.

Upon its entry Issei became dramatically weaker, physically his whole being became overall more fatigued and sluggish.

He was now grunting as the task became significantly more difficult. Escape was quickly becoming out of reach.

But it wasn't done yet.

The other wisps followed suit, floating into him, with each entry causing more and more weakness to form within him.

Rapidly he was losing the fight, his feet were no longer able to keep him in place and he was getting dragged inch by inch.

Oddly enough, it didn't just sap away his strength, but it even took away his magical prowess with his enhancement becoming undone. His ability to resist swiftly was broken down as he now lacked any power to keep going.

Before Issei knew it, he was completely pulled into the void.

He was being forced through the dark abyss.

Looking around for a possible clue as to what was happening he spotted nothing. The pull was going faster by the moment, he couldn't tell by objects moving by, rather by the increasing pressure he felt on his tugged arm.

Eventually he comes to a stop with the substance receding and dissolving into a goop, dripping off his limb and falling to the ground, getting reabsorbed into the nonexistent ground. Shaking his hand, attempting to get feeling back into it, he didn't have long before getting blinded by a bright light.

Instinctively moving his hands over his eyes he squints at the overwhelming glow.

The light dying down Issei lowers his hand, and slowly opens his eyes as to make sure he doesn't become deprived of his vision again. Carefully looking around he can see trees, flowers, and bushes around him, with dirt beneath his feet, and a small playground further to the right.

"Why am I in the park?" asking to seemingly no one, as he walked around the area.

While observing his surroundings he notices a group of thuggish looking men in a circle. Curiosity obtaining the best of him, he goes towards them…

"Don't you dare try to touch her." someone growled, it was low but Issei's sensitive ears were able to pick it up. The voice held anger, bloodlust, but most importantly was that it was seeping with a rabid intent for murder. His eyes widened when he heard this. Quickly vanishing then reappearing to get closer, but when he landed close to them, the scene had changed.

Instead what was there were pools of blood, severed limbs, disemboweled humans with large gaping holes within their stomachs. To the side the saw a few other men with their throats ripped out and another with what appeared to be a stump of a man with his head caved in.

'Why do I feel as if I remember this from somewhere.' Issei thought, he had no idea what was happening and no recognition to the events laid bare before him. For all he knew, he was most likely just dreaming of some bad, cliche, edgy and cheesy romcom. (A/N _There probably aren't any romcoms like that, are there?_ )

The scene changing once again before his eyes, were now four beauties huddled around a boy lying on the ground, drenched in blood, however it was not his own. It was the life sustaining liquid of others.

'What happened this time?' Issei walked over, now noticing the woman, "Ddraig, Irina, Vali, Albion, what are they doing here?"

Hovering on top of them he looks over to see who the boy is, but to his surprise, the boy lacked a face, skin being the only thing there. He had brown spiky hair, and was wearing a simple civilian attire.

All of a sudden however, Issei's head began to pound, as if someone took an icepick to his brain. Stepping backwards, he gripped his head in agony. His eyes closed tight, his lips pursed in pain, with the knuckles on his hands going white.

"Wow do you not remember or even recognize this?" a man with a monotone voice laced with sarcasm, suddenly appearing, "it's no surprise really knowing about you and all."

Opening one of his eyes and turning his head towards the voice, through gritted teeth he questions "What are you talking about?" Issei hated to be toyed with, he disliked it when people were vague or unclear with what they were saying, or when they said something as if he should know it when he didn't.

The man was lean, with an average, yet slightly thin face, and build. His hair was in a bowl cut with his eyes, unmoving, dead. As for his attire, he was wearing a plain black polo over loose jeans, with boots on his feet. His hands in his pocket he looks carefully at Issei before his lips curve upwards.

"Ya really don't recognize anything?"

"Just tell me."

"Tsk Tsk, you know patience is a virtue, and so is intelligence which you clearly lack." The man scoffing at the boy's lack of restraint. "Here let's play a game, if you win I'll tell ya everything ya want to know."

He didn't have the patience for this crap but at the same time he knew that he'll get nowhere from just telling him to spit it out.

There was no way he was going to play a game with him.

Issei's eyes narrowing on his target he quickly dashed at him with his fist cocked back, going for the stomach. If he wouldn't talk normally than a little pain always helped.

To his surprise, the man simply caught his fist as if it was nothing.

"Yare, Yare, this is why I hate playing with little kids, they don't know about talk first shoot later. Too aggressive, mhm, too aggressive"

Not wasting a moment Issei used his momentum to swing his leg at the man's head.

Releasing his fist the man disappeared from sight, Issei missing his enemy completely.

Before he could register everything that was going on he heard talking from behind him, "Ya see I'm not really in the mood to fight, so can we just call it a day and go back to my game, it's less tiring and you can find what you need to know and I won't need to brawl with you. It's a win win in my book."

Not listening Issei quickly kicked off went in for another punch. However, the last second before colliding he disappeared and went for his side, this time the man made no motion to catch or even block the impact.

Issei had gotten him, or so he thought.

Instead of sending him flying back he simply phased right through him. Flinging his arms forward he springed off of his hands on to his feet to regain his footing.

"Ya know ya can't hurt your thoughts right?"

Failing to hear his words Issei continued his onslaught of misses, the man didn't move one bit as everything simply passed right through him.

With none of his punches or kicks connecting, he jumped back before summoning a ball of fire the size of a house in his hand, condensing it to the size of a matchstick he threw it at the ground beneath the figure.

A large blaze of fire erupted from the point of contact, engulfing and disintegrating everything that it touched. The dirt and the trees in the radius were gone without a trace.

All that was left was a deep crater and the man hovering over the spot where there was once ground.

"Maybe if ya try a little harder you can catch me, but who knows, feel free."

Gritting his teeth together Issei went back to attempting physical tactics, increasing his speed even further. Flying and dashing around him trying to land a solid hit on the man. But of course nothing was successful.

Stopping in his tracks he begins trying to analyze the situation. 'It's impossible to hit him with anything tangible. Neither my normal attacks or magic will work on him. Is there anyway possible that I can do something to him? I don't care for beating him, just something that will have an effect on him.

"I swear kids like you never learn until something happens to you, I just gotta force ya then." Disappearing from sight, he appeared right in front of Issei with his arm stretched out to the side.

Expecting a special magic spell or attack of some sort, Issei held his arms up in front of his face and tensed his muscles for the oncoming attack.

Bringing his arm across, the man back slapped Issei across the face.

*DON*

An impact that could be heard around the world had made its appearance. The slap sent Issei flying through the park, going through several trees and buildings before the man appeared above him and kicked him into the ground causing Issei to get straight down, forming a crater at least 60 meters deep.

Picking up the boy he swung him around before throwing him up, jumping up to follow his momentum he kicked his body to the side and disappeared once again using a barrage of hits to send him once more to the ground.

*DON* *DON* *DON* *DON** DON* *DON* *DON* *SMASH*

Finishing off this combination with an elbow to his chest, rocketing Issei's ragdoll body once more into the ground only to form an even bigger than last time, a dust cloud forming and obscuring view in its wake.

As everything settled Issei was lying the crater with multiple rips in his clothes and heavily bloodied. One of his eyes were swollen shut and he was breathing heavily after the beat down he received. His arms were shattered, with several of his ribs being broken. The amount of internal injuries he had received were far too many to count including but not limited too, lacerations, a destroyed liver, a ruptured kidney, and major hemorrhaging.

The man was crouching and smiling down at him. "Wanna play now?"

The only reaction he got to this however was a spit in the face, a thick slimy and bloody concoction.

Wiping the liquid off of his face he chuckled at the continued resistance from the physically broken boy. "You show guts kiddo, I can forgive that one."

"Also if ya wondering ya can't touch but I can, it's pretty obvious for anyone that isn't completely retarded. If I'm not mistaken, I don't remember being able to ever physically touch or feel my thoughts and imaginations. No matter what, ya can't do a damn thing about them, but they'll always be able to lift ya up or hurt ya in ways only imaginable."

"But even then coming to a conclusion like that is utterly stupid and completely wrong. Now what could the magical man possibly mean by this?" he said while pointing to himself and having magic dust appearing around him.

"Well kiddo I'm glad you asked because allow me to teach you." The dust exploded into smoke with the man now standing in front of a black board on a small wooden stand with wheels.

Grabbing a pointer stick he struck the board and pointed at words that said…

…

I am more than just your thoughts.

"Do me a favor and shock me, say something intelligent."

"..."

"Yeah never mind, I'll just put the stuff away" With a clap the blackboard and stand had vanished back into thin air.

Walking away to take a seat on a rock he relaxed before looking back at Issei.

"Well whatever, I'll play nice, to put it simply this was you yesterday. When you killed the men in the park for threatening your mates." his smile had not left his face.

*Mumble*

"What did ya say?"

"You're... wrong... it can't be... I don't even remember…" Issei mumbled, pain was coursing through his body but that didn't mean he couldn't talk.

Or rather he shouldn't be able to, the last few hits had messed up his lungs and windpipe badly. But how could he not say something when being accused of committing such an atrocity? Issei's mind didn't want to believe the possibility of it truly being him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're that delusional, seriously did ya hit your head or somethin?"

"You're… lying… I never… did that…"

"Geez maybe I hit ya too hard, here why don't ya see for yourself?"

Issei's eyes narrowed in a way that said _and how do you expect me too?_

"Ahh I almost forgot about ya condition right now, don't worry I can fix ya right up!" snapping his fingers together a green light appeared over Issei. Causing all of his cuts to miraculously close and the pain for the most part to instantly disappear. But this didn't change the immense exhaustion he felt.

Snapping his fingers once again Issei was back, standing on normal ground and not laying 400 feet in the ground. Looking around it seemed that everything was restored back to normal.

"Alright with that out of the way now take a look." he gestured towards the scene of the crime.

Following his hand his eyes landed on exactly what the man said, 'Impossible, there's no way.' his eyes widening and his pupils dilating, taking a step back. 'I've done everything I could, I've sealed most of my power, I've learned to control my emotions better… I would never hurt someone, not if they're pure evil. Even if they are, I don't know if I could even bring myself to that point again… Ddraig, Albion, Vali, and Irina would have stopped me before I can even do something like that… right?'

"See I wasn't lying, but ya know I was really hoping I could see that new form your working on, It looked so damn cool and oh boy was I ready to see what it could do. Still disappointed that it stopped before we could get there but there is always next time I guess."

"How… can… this be? This must be a trick, a cruel joke or just a bad dream…" Issei reasoned standing still staring at nothing. He still couldn't believe that he would do such a thing, especially after all this time...

But then it struck him, the memories, the feelings, the anger, was all flooding back into his memory. Everything from the event came back to him. From the shopping escapade, to the extra eventful meal, and finally to his rageful destruction. This was no dream, or lie, this was the reality of what happened. Everything was making sense, the darkness, a place hallow with no future, his anger. The shadows that pulled him, where his anger took him. Finally his destination, the realization of his actions.

Issei fell on his knees in defeat, with his head slumping forward, his bangs covering his eyes. His eyes did not close, they were still the same, locked open in shock.

The space around Issei began to crumble away, with the scenery cracking then breaking away.

"Ah it looks like my time is up, well I'll see ya next time oh great emissary" the man courteously bowing before he too broke away and disappeared into blackness.

Issei didn't even react to anything happening, he was too lost in the situation, his thoughts drifting from one to another, even if it didn't make sense. All he knew now was that he had murdered humans in cold blood, there had been other alternatives. He could've used his magic or anything else to wipe their memories and set them on a different path. Rather he had killed them with no qualms or remorse. Eventually he too faded away, his vision going black, while losing consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Scene Break**_

Sitting around the kitchen table were Issei's beloved, all with plates of breakfast in front of the. However, the plates were just sitting there, no one was really touching it… besides Irina who acted as if nothing was wrong. The air was dense and filled with a sense of dread and contemplation, the atmosphere was awkward at best, deadly at worst. It was suffocatingly silent with Irina's fork contacting the plate and her chewing being the only source of sanity.

Everyone had roughly the same idea in mind. It was unspoken between them but a few glances and nods every so often was all they needed to know what the other was thinking. But what in the world could be confusing their minds?

"Areggh you guysh gonmna finilish *swallow* your food?" Irina said with her mouth full of eggs and bacon, before doing the smart thing to chew then speak.

The comment caused Irina to get 3 annoyed glares from each of the girls.

"Are you serious? No really, are you that concerned for your breakfast?" Vali squinting her eyes, threatening pain if she was given the wrong answer. She was dumbfounded, here they were sitting around, in an easy to read mood and all the brown head idiot wanted was more food.

"After everything that happened yesterday, the only thing you seemed to be worried about is the food of yours and not the only thing that any of us actually love." Ddraig growled, having the same opinions as Vali only added fuel to the quickly growing flame.

"Irina, are you asking for pain?" Albion sighed as she shook her head, she knew what Irina was trying to do. But with the way everyone was now, her timing couldn't possibly have been worse.

"I mean the food is delicious and all, it would be quite a shame if it went to waste…" Irina looked down towards their plates ignoring the hardening glares being sent at her.

"You little…" In Vali's mind Irina had said 'Please hit me Valiara-sama'. She slammed her hands on the table, hard. Standing from her seat she was now staring at her with a promise of death at best.

"Do you really want our food that badly?" Ddraig with venom seething through her voice. She was daring her to answer that question with a yes.

'Geez you guys don't understand a thing'

Irina suddenly her expression hardening and her soft hunger filled gaze gone without a trace "What do you think will happen if Issei saw us like this and we treated him like some kicked puppy or we were awkward around him?"

Seeing the girl suddenly turned serious was a bit of a surprise to all of them, Irina would rarely not be childish. Even in life or death situations she would still act like and 8 year old, unless it was sex then she was a nymphomaniac. But seeing her joking side gone meant that whatever it was she wasn't fooling around and from here on out meant every word she said. When she was like this everything was carefully calculated, precise, elegant, and deadly accurate, whether it be her observations or deductions.

"Well obviously he wouldn't like it, he doesn't appreciate pity, and always tries to seem strong and confident." Vali answered taking a seat because she knew that she would get real answers, and not badly timed jokes.

"More than that he would probably want to hide whatever is bothering him even more than before." Ddraig beginning to pick up on the trail that they were going down.

"Precisely, Issei is strong, powerful, fearless, and anything that is remotely the same. But above all else he is selfless, the kind of person that would lay down his life for us at any moment without a second thought, even if we did the worst things possible to him. If we broke his heart, betrayed him, hurt him in way unimaginable he would still be there for us no matter the cost." Irina listing the obvious traits of Issei.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vali deadpanning at her. It's not like she didn't already know that. The years she spent with him proved the everlasting care and love he had for them. The amount of times he got injured and hurt beyond comprehension in order to protect them, the ones he loved, was innumerable. He would go out of his way to make life as easy for them, often doing missions while they slept so that they wouldn't be bothered the next day to do them.

Albion who had been mostly quiet up to this point decided to interject into the conversation "It has everything to do with this. Think about it, strong people don't like to seem weak to others. The feeling of pity is instead felt as an insult, the idea of someone else feeling bad for them is unacceptable. Issei is selfless obviously, but what does that mean for us? If he saw us worrying for him he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. Why do you think he doesn't tell us his problems or always seems says he's okay even when death is an inch away. It's because he doesn't want us to worry. He wants us to be happy no matter what, anything that prevents us from being so, he will stop or eliminate. Issei is just that kind of person."

Ddraig despite being wise beyond most supernaturals even the smartest, still couldn't wrap her head around such a simple idea and questioned "Well what do you expect us to do then?"

"Treat it like nothing has happened and that he is the same lovable closet pervert that he is." Irina said shrugging her shoulders.

"Then what? We just let him suffer by himself? We don't even try to do anything?!" Ddraig began to get impatient and angry with the lack of action they were taking to fix this whole thing.

"Of course not, we will do something but we can't add to his already overloaded plate with him worrying about us."

"..." Ddraig went silent at this. She wanted to do something so badly for the man she loved, the desire was there but Irina had a point. There must already be a million things on his mind, it would be selfish to try and push this and make him worry more than he already does.

"Unlike any other time this happened, there's nothing we can do." Albion added, treating the situation as something completely different when it should be the same as the others.

"But why is it so different this time…" Vali leaning back into her seat, started to ponder on their words. It's not like she didn't know this already. She wasn't and idiot, in fact despite being a battle maniac she could be considered a genius for her intelligence. It's not like this kind of thing has never happened before, but why this time is it so different from the rest… What makes this one incident so much worse than anything else. Usually they would force out his problems and then comfort and cuddle him and whatever else happens, happens.

Irina having read Vali perfectly based on just her expression suddenly asked "Vali when does Issei usually relapse?"

"In his sleep, or when he kills or hurts another being that has a mind and can think."

"Exactly, whenever his past began to come back to him, at least one of us was there to snap him out of it, and immediately give him relief. Or when he began to change we would be able to drag him out of it and return him to normal. So what is it this time that is different from the others?"

It came to Vali, everything began to make sense in her mind "I got it, we weren't able to bring him back because this time he was too far gone and we needed to use the sealing spell. During the spell he is unconscious until his energy stabilizes and returns to normal."

"Do you remember what happened on the way back?"

"Of course I do…" Vali gritted her teeth as she was reminded of the trip back to Grigori from the park.

 _FLASHBACK_

"ISSEI!" All of the girls quickly ran to his side, hovering over him their expressions were full of regret and sorrow. Thoughts raced through their minds. Sad speculations on what if they hadn't took this route. What if instead they had just teleported back, or went the normal way instead of taking the detour. Guilt began to build amongst them. None of this needed to happen, what if they just flashed their auras to scare them away. Normal humans would have run away if they were to get a face full of any of them releasing even a tiny portion of their strength. But what did they do instead?

It was unforgivable what they did. They just stood there in a stupor watching as he exterminated them. They didn't even move to stop him, or restrain him. It's not like they wouldn't have been able to with all the power they have together. But for whatever reason they just let him fall off the cliff to insanity.

Guilt was a powerful feeling, but it was also very common. No one is spared of it, whether it's over a previous action, hurting another, or even being unable to say goodbye to a person that had passed away. However, the guilt felt when knowing you could've done something for someone but didn't, and because of it they suffered, is not a light load even for the strongest of people…

But this wasn't the time to contemplate…

They needed to get him out of here as fast as possible, no matter what. Any thoughts and regrets they have can be dealt with later, the only thing that matters is that they get Issei back somewhere safe.

 _ **Azazel's Office**_

"Ahhh nothing beats seeing big boobs while having no work!" the fallen angel governor exclaiming to no one as he is literally stuffing his face with laminated breasts from pages in his magazine.

"I should probably thank Shemhazai again for taking my paperwork." he considered for a moment, "actually, no, then I won't be able to see all these girls if I'm thanking him."

 _ **Elsewhere:**_

 _ **ACHOO**_

"Ugh I think someone is talking about me" said a man with short white hair reaching his jawline and in purple robes befitting of royalty.

"I will get Azazel one day for pushing his work on me." he grumbled before going back to siphoning through the heaps of papers scattered around his desk.

 _ **Azazel's Office**_

 _ **BANG**_

"Ugh now who is interrupting me." Azazel groaned while closing and putting down his magazine. "I didn't order any pizza, at least knock if it's for me." Rubbing his eyes he gets a clearer sight of just what is in front of him. It's his son, his daughter, the heavenly dragons, and an airhead.

"You know, knocking does the same job and it's a lot less noisy and is a nice gesture, anyway what brings you guys he-" suddenly he cuts himself off as he finally gets the whole picture of what's before him.

Sure it's the same people but not as one would expect. Ddraig head is down with her fists turning white and her shoulders shuddering. Vali's whole body is shivering with her arm across her face, her teeth are gritted tightly as if to try and draw blood. Irina had a dead expression with tears falling down her face at rate that doesn't seem to be slowing down. Albion simply looked dead, with her face conveying no emotion. But most importantly, she's carrying what seems to be a dead body.

"Ah Issei, I suppose he went at it too hard last night and now he won't wake up? Well I mean for a growing dragon something like that should be expected. He is quite the active lad with being able to tame you guys. I'm surprised you can still walk after that kind of thing. Hey you wanna tell me wha-"

 _ **CRASH**_

Before being able to finish the sentence a powerful fist made its way to Azazel's face sending him into the wall creating a large crack into it.

Unsurprised from the sudden attack he pulled himself out of the wall and began patting the debris off of his clothes. "You know that was pretty uncalled for."

"Stop fooling around you damn crow."

*Gulp* Azazel was receiving a frightening look from Ddraig, one that said 'If you keep doing this I will rip off that little thing you call your pride and burn it to a pile of ash.'

To further show her seriousness, Ddraig quickly flared her aura with a resounding **[BOOST!]** filling the room.

"Would you mind getting serious now or do you need to spend some time with your dead father?"

Coughing into his closed hand, Azazel walked towards the group. Stopping in front of them he put his hands in his pocket and shifted his weight onto one leg and asked "Well what happened now?"

'What's wrong with everyone, it's like Issei is dead, but I can tell he isn't, his aura is still there and visibly he's breathing fine.' Nobody in the group seemed in the right mind to answer the question. Living for as long as he has, he was able to get a certain grasp of their emotions. Guilt, Anxiety, Sadness, Anger, and more complicated feelings was all the he could obtain. Whatever it was that happened, must have had some kind of unintentional backlash. But what in the world could have possibly happened for everything to end up like this?

…

…

…

…

*Sniffle*

…

…

…

…

…

*Whimper*

…

…

"Albion, can you tell me?" To him she seemed the only one 'intact enough' to tell him what he needed. It's not as if she didn't look like she wasn't in pain but compared to the others she seemed the least out of it.

…

…

...

Albion breaking the silence recounted the story of what had happened. She told him the quick version of everything as she herself didn't want to remember the entire fiasco, skipping over most of the date but going to great lengths to explain what had transpired in the park.

After hearing the full recount Azazel stood in silence with his eyes closed to try and go over everything again in his mind. 'So the kiddo finally snapped. To think they even used the sealing spell to put him down… ' It was a rare moment for Azazel to quitely contemplate to himself. He was usually laid back and always wearing a smirk to boot. But all of his playfulness was gone and was replaced with a look of serious thought.

"His aura felt malevolent and dark. It didn't carry that same warm feeling, rather it was heavy and oppressive. Even now with his aura subdued, you can still feel the weight of it, as if it hasn't gone away at all, as if it's trying to hide." Albion emotionlessly restating facts, she felt useless. All she could do was watch him suffer, what kind of lover was she?

'How much will you suffer Issei before it is enough?'

Albion has been with Issei through a lot, she found out about his past and pity was a soft term for how she felt. Despite being alive for less then two decades, he had already experienced cruelties that many people that have been alive for centuries, have not and likely will not face. The man she loved was being played like some puppet in a terrible play. It was like people couldn't get enough of his sadness, as if someone just wanted to hurt him more and more, to see how far they could take it before he breaks.

"Let's lay Issei on the sofa." Azazel coming out of his thoughts with an idea. Walking towards the group, he picks up the resting boy before carefully laying him along the silken mattress.

The girls follow in suit, now huddling around the couch to stay as close to Issei as possible. To them it felt necessary to be by his side, not emotionally but physically too. They relied on him just as much as he relied on them. They were each other's lifelines, they were like life support to a dying patient. They needed it to survive, if you removed it, they, just like the patient, would shrivel up and die.

Azazel put his hand over Issei's forehead, "Data Reveal: Aura". He then moved away from him as a shroud dark black miasma began to release from every pore of Issei's body. Within seconds his body became almost unseeable as the gas like substance covered him.

'What the hell is this?'

"Purification" Azazel stuck his hand out with a white wisp coming from it before attempting to latch on to the murky smoke. The second it came into contact, the wisp disintegrated into nothingness.

"Stabilize" A green aura began emanating around Issei before quickly being quenched and subdued by the miasma, going back to where it came from.

"Overhaul" This time nothing happened.

"Divinity" Once again no results, if anything the darkness seemed to be growing thicker with every spell.

"Tranquility" The miasma was now beginning to thicken into a liquidy substance, some of it forming into small drops, falling to the ground before evaporating.

Azazel was getting frustrated, he was using spells that would normally dispel negative emotions and calm them down, at the very least it was supposed to keep it from getting any worse. The exact opposite happened with nothing getting better, and everything taking a bad bad turn. He even used more power than necessary to try and make the spells stronger but nothing seemed to work. By no means was he weak, and neither were the spells, but whatever this was, it needed to be eliminated.

Each of the females by Issei's side saw Azazel's futile attempts to help the boy. This further increased their sorrow. One's aura was determined by many different factors, however the color of the aura was often times a representation of how a person felt emotionally. It was an outward representation of a person's inside. Issei's aura was absurdly dark, it spoke of despair and decay. The negativity rolling off of it was too much. No one should feel this way no matter what.

Often times the aura of a person would just be a darker tone of another. If a person was going through extreme sadness they would have a dark blue aura. If they were vengeful it would be a dark crimson. But black, what was that supposed to even mean. The color itself is the absence of light, no color coming off because of them being absorbed. What horrors must he truly be going through for it to a hue darker than black itself.

Spell after spell, Azazel continued to try and use new and improved magic to try and lift at least some of the burden off of his surrogate child. Time had proved again and again that nothing will work.

Ddraig fed up with not being able to do anything suddenly turns into a red mist before rushing into Issei, passing through the murky fog.

 **(Ddraig)**

Please wait for me darling, I'm coming for you.

I didn't know what I was thinking but this seemed like a possible solution. Since I'm still bonded to his soul I should be able to enter his dreamscape and possibly see what's wrong. I'm doubtful though… Of course I can talk to him in his mind but it was always when he was a complete mess like he is now that it became impossible.

*Cough Cough*

Ugh What the hell is this crap. It's like inhaling smoke, and not even the good kind. It's so hard to breathe in here, it's so suffocating, it's only getting worse the further I go. The darkness is endless, it looks like it's going on for an eternity. It's completely dead out here, I can't even see a single trace of light in any direction.

Wait what is that? I came to a stop before a giant door. It was eerie to say the least, with black being its primary color. Purple wisps floated and strayed around the door, bobbing in various directions at seemingly random times. The door itself didn't have any details with it, except at the very top. Hovering over the top was the skull of a ram. Points and sharp edges being its defining features, and an evil aura exuding from the object.

*Scream* *Sob*

Issei?! Is that you? What's wrong?

I'm coming for you! I quickly rammed into the door full power, not caring if I shattered it in millions of pieces, if anything that would be what I was expecting to happen. Huh? I just bounced off the door like nothing. Let's try that again.

 **[BOOST!]**

*SMASH*

What is this door made out of?!

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Just, Break, Already, you fucking door! Why won't this door break, Issei, what is happening that I can't even enter any deeper into your mind. How bad is it that your emotions are this strong to keep me away?

*CRACK!* * RUMBLE* * CRACK!*

Dammit what is happening now?

Seriously why are there things coming from freaking cracks in the ground. There are things way more important I need to do then deal with these damn things.

There are so many coming from the ground, and their getting created all around me. And what the hell why are there small ones and huge ones? I eyed them up and down, none of them looked particularly strong.

Just because there's a lot of doesn't mean shit if you don't have the power to do anything. I just need to get to Issei.

Here they come, I can't hold back, I just need to clear them out as fast as possible

I jumped in the air and immediately took out the ones that were foolish enough to think that in air they would have some kind of advantage. Kneeing the first one that was about to pounce on me, with it disintegrating into nothingness.

Using my momentum I launched off and pushed punched another one with all my strength back down into the ground. When it hit the ground it took out several out with it.

I need to hurry up already! I'll incinerate these foolish creatures. Inhaling I let the air churn within me and turned it into a fire waiting to be released. Exhaling I made sure to get as many of them as possible within the fire radius.

Getting a nudge in the back of my mind that something was coming, I sidestepped just in time for a small figure to dash past me, well aren't you just impatient, don't worry I'll take special care of you, now die. I karate chopped it's neck, decapitating its head clean off of its body.

Time to finish the rest.

Snapping my fingers a large magic circle encompassed a good amount of the charging enemies.

A large sphere of fire formed around me before expanding to cover the area within the magic circle. All the dark forms were vaporized at the touch of the spell.

"RAHHHHHHH" the large beings formed an inky ball of energy inside the heart like gap in their stomachs before sending it straight at me

Learn to not scream like that when you're trying to get someone by surprise, it completely destroys the illusion .

"Dragon shot, rapid fire" forming a finger gun I took aim at the flying orbs before firing condensed dragon shots at each one.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

These small ones are no trouble for me but first I need to take out the big ones to keep any more random blasts from catching me off guard.

Landing on the ground I put all my weight on my right leg before pushing with all the strength I had to close the distance between me and one of the big monsters. Reeling my fist back and let it loose aiming for it's chest. My fist went right through its chest with a large gaping hole appearing around my hit. It fell backwards and dissolved into goop, fusing back with the ground

How many more are there?

I scanned the area but something didn't seem right. It was as if I didn't kill any of them and if anything there were more than before.

These things just don't know when to give up do they?

"Dragon shot, evening storm." I pointed an open hand towards the sky and let out a large dragon shot straight up. Before any of them could realize it my attack had already began to take shape. My dragon shot split into many smaller orbs and rained down killing all of them in the process.

Issei I'm coming for you.

I flew with all my might straight at the stupid door hoping to break it but...

"KYAH" *SNAP*

Some dark thing just latched onto me! Why can't I rip this thing off. It's holding on to me so tight, It's getting so hard to breathe with this damn thing.

Get off of me dammit!

No matter what I do this thing won't get off of me. Wait why am I suddenly higher than the door?

"AAAHHHHH"

It's dragging me away. GET OFF OF ME!

ISSEI! ISSEI!

*GASP*

Quickly opening my eyes I scan my surroundings. What? I'm back in the Grigori. But just a moment ago I was in Issei's mind. Did I get pulled out of there and why the hell am I lying on the ground.

Wait that's right Issei, is he awake now?

Whipping my head towards the sofa I quickly look in the hopes of him finally coming back to his senses. Oh, he's still asleep, of course he would be, how could he even wake up.

 **A Few Hours Later (Third Person POV)**

After the complete failure of attempts, and their attempts seemingly making it worse, they decided to just lay off and leave him be in a room with someone watching over him. They took shifts with everyone switching in and out every so often. Albeit none of them wanted to leave him alone, but they all knew what one another wanted. Because of this mutual understanding they gave one another time to spend alone with his sleeping form.

Switching in and out it eventually became Vali's turn to watch over him, coming into the room she watched him carefully for any disturbances.

'Nothing…'

That was a good sign for now, his aura had receded back into his body and at this point he seemed to be just sleeping.

Walking towards his bed she sat at the foot of it to keep a close watch on him. If anything, there was no way she'll let him down this time.

….

As the time ticked by she couldn't help but slowly fall back into her state of guilt. How could she not at this point?

The cause of if was right before her, her failing to act is what led to this. Her state became gloomy and regretful, the only thing that was on her mind was the boy that laid on the bed.

 **(Valiara)**

"Issei I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

I don't know what took over me but I was overcome with the urge to bury my face into him. Did I want comfort? Is it because of my self pity that I need to feel him somehow? It's all my fault that this happened anyway…

Maybe I just don't want to face it, I would rather have him bring me into his arms as he whispers my fears away.

I don't know what happened but my head felt something soft yet firm. I looked around to see what it was. It was Issei's chest. He wasn't awake, I could feel his chest slowly rise and fall as he breathed.

*HIC*

What was that? Turning my head to the noise all I could feel was my heart crackling to little pieces. There he was, my darling Issei, shedding tears.

Why does my heart hurt so much. Why is my heart screaming like this. I hate this feeling. But it feels cold. Oh God I feel cold. It's so cold here, what's wrong with me.

Issei warm me up like how you always do.

Issei my face feels wet, can you please wipe it away?

Be the big softie you are and whisk your princess away. Tell me it's alright…

"Issei, Issei, Issei, I'm sorry." I don't know why I said it outloud, he can't even hear me. My face feels weird, my eyes are tingling and there's something going down my face. I rub my eyes, and look to see what it was.

"Uuc...uuu...hic…" I couldn't hold back any longer. I pushed my head right into his chest.

*Drip Drip*

Issei I don't know what to do. What would you do in this situation? Would you cry like a child or would you try to tough it out? Issei I don't know why but I feel so weak… what's wrong with me right now. Please don't cry, I love you so much Issei.

It hurts you know? To see your loved one cry before you hurts, but you would know that well wouldn't you. You were always there when I was at my lowest, you were there to reassure me that I'm not some monster produced to kill. I'm sorry…

Even though you are crying I can't do anything. I'm so useless aren't I? You're right there but I can't reach you. You're so close yet so far. It feels as if we are a worlds apart. Nothing I do will let you hear me.

Please come back to me darling… Embrace me so I can feel that strong reassuring hug that you always have. Show me that there's nothing wrong with me. Tell me that it'll be okay in the soft caring tone you always use. Soothe my pain, make it all go away with your loving smile. Just give me something… anything… You're there right?

My heart… It's shattering Issei. It hurts. Why does it hurt. I know I've told you before but darling it really does hurt. It's painful… it stings so badly. How do you deal with this? I can't even hear anything or feel anything.

Hey, Issei? You're not angry with me right? You don't hate me do you? If you did I don't know what I would do… Issei don't hate me… It was a mistake, I didn't mean for things to become like this…

I never wanted to let people close to my heart, I put up a cold exterior to keep others away. I didn't want to get hurt… You're still there right? You're listening to me right? Right Issei? Right…?

'Heh I love you Vali!'

Issei…

'You mean so much to me, that you don't even realize all of it'

I'm sorry…

'I'll never leave you!'

…

What's wrong with me…

Issei please wake up soon, I need you so badly…

'Huh' I felt warmth on my hand. Slowly warming me up from the outside in. I wonder where it's coming from. Oh… Issei, there he was still sleeping but as if he could hear my thoughts he's still here trying to comfort me.

 _FLASHBACK END_ _ **(Back to third person POV)**_

The memory had effectively killed the conversation from there. No one was in the mood to talk anymore.

All the girls became wracked with guilt and could no longer even focus on reality. They began spacing out and falling into their own thoughts.

A cycle of blame and what ifs were the main ideas but beside that nothing else really lingered. They hung their head downs in shame with even Irina no longer poking at the food.

They knew they needed to help him get over his past demons but how could they do that, but what they needed now was to make sure that Issei didn't do anything foolish in his despair.

* * *

 _ **SCENE BREAK**_

Issei's eyes shot open, his body quickly moved up at an inconceivable speed, getting ready to attack.

'Ah so it was just a dream.' lowering his hands down and inspecting his hands

Normally what someone would see is their hand, with the skin and little divots in all the places that they remember. However, Issei couldn't help but have his eyes gaping at his own. His hands were rapidly changing back and forth from the normal reality to blood soaked hands. These images were flashing through his mind and imprinting themselves on his vision. It seemed so real.

People were popping up and disappearing in his mind. Humans, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and many other supernatural beings and entities. One by one they entered his mind with a happy and almost peaceful look before transforming into a hideous mess of blood and dismembered organs

"What did I do…" His aura was becoming unstable and his voice quivering.

The thoughts were going to drive him mad. These weren't just any random people, He could clearly remember them, they were victims during his darker days. Good or evil he still remembered their faces and how he killed them. Never once were the kills peaceful or fulfilling. They were heavy and no matter how many times he had done it before, it never got easier, if anything it became harder and harder and harder.

Tears were forming in the teenager's eyes as memories piled up, one on top of another.

At this point they were no longer limited to death, no they were now consisting of his many atrocious acts. The unrecognizable bodies, the bloody and gurgling screams, everything was hitting him hard. His eyes became bloodshot as he hands moved to his head.

"I DIDN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" his inner demons were playing tricks on him. They were preying on him like a lamb walking into a den of wolves. They were circling him from the shadows. Ready to pounce at any moment.

His aura began growing, a dark and ominous feel encapsulating the room. "I ONLY FOLLOWED ORDERS!"

"I JUST WANTED THE BEST FOR THE WORLD!" he truly was losing his sanity.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS. I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE!" his fingers were digging into his skull, drawing blood from where his fingers pierced his skin.

"WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DIED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!"

"WHY WAS MY HUMANITY STOLEN, I COULD'VE BEEN WITH HER BUT NO, NOW LOOK AT HOW EVERYTHING TURNED OUT!" He hysterically shouted, clawing into the sides of his face.

"YOU BRING ME INTO YOUR WORLD JUST TO BRING ME NOTHING BUT AGONY, WHAT DID I EVEN DO! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISES AND HANDED ME TO THE LIONS!" He couldn't stop, to him everything was pain, and pain was everything.

"What even is right and wrong? What is correct to someone is completely wrong to another. Does being right give me the ability to take another life? Or does being wrong allow someone that is right to take their life? They say being moral makes you feel happy, while being immoral makes you feel uneasy or upset. Yet why do I regret what others say is right and take pleasure in the things they say are wrong. Is there even such a thing known as wrong? If anything it is right versus right. Was I wrong or was I right at the end of all of this?"

"I just want to help, I never meant to hurt people, no matter what I did people got hurt and there was nothing I could do to change that…" the aura stabilized with most of it dissipating but the amount that remained gave a depressing atmosphere.

"I'm worthless, I don't even know why I live, I'm alive but I couldn't live, but I was able to survive because I destroyed and killed until I could." Hunching down on his bed with his back against a wall, he brought his knees up tt his face and wrapped his arms around them. "Why couldn't I have just died so long ago." The door to his room had opened with a silhouette coming from into the dark room, but he was so caught up in his own pity that he didn't even take notice it.

"Why do the girls even love me, a stupid thing like me. All I do is kill and kill, there's nothing good about me. Maybe it's just out of pity… I wonder what would happen If I died, I'm not dumb enough to kill myself, but would I even be missed?" Issei wrapped his legs closer, as he monologued to himself.

"Maybe if I disappear this world could be better. Maybe if I vanish from sight and watch from above the world would become better. Imagine all the good that could come from this. The outcast finally disappearing off of God's earth.."

"Maybe if I left I would stop bringing all those around me down, all the girls will be able to move on and find someone better, one that is innocent, honest, and just overall an improved version of myself. Heh what a thought, to think I've fallen this far. How fucking pathetic, to even think of th-"

*SMACK*

Interrupting his thoughts a wild hand came from thin air and slapped Issei across the face, or rather his head since his whole body was cocooned. The surprising attack didn't allow Issei to brace himself, causing him to be knocked off the bed in a rough fashion. Crashing into the floor he rubbed his face as he looked for his assailant.

"Vali?" His eyes widened at the girl standing in front of him, but what surprised him was the expression she was making,

Her head was hanging low, her bangs coming down stopping just before her eyes. Her teeth were clenched together, with huge water wells forming into the creases of her eyes. Her form was shaking and as she gritted her fists, her nails digging into her palm. Was this an expression of anger or sadness? Or a mixture of both?

Through gritted teeth she spoke, "Do you really think that disappearing will solve anything? How do you think the rest of us would feel if one day we couldn't find you? Do you think we would celebrate or have some kind of fucked up party? No, we would look to the ends of the earth to find you, with our journey ending only when we find you. Do you really think we would be happy if you weren't there for us anymore? How do you think I would feel?!"

Crouching down to his level, and grabbing him by the collar she began screaming "DO YOU KNOW HOW BROKEN I WOULD BE?! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW BADLY I NEED YOU?! ISSEI I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU HERE! YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR ME EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T NEED TO, YOU BROKE PAST MY WALLS AND GAVE ME WHAT I NEEDED TO BE NORMAL AGAIN. AND NOW YOU JUST WANT TO LEAVE MY LIFE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" her emotions erupted like a wildfire, bottled up feelings simmering to the top. She had held back how she felt for a while now but to no avail. Once it started coming out, It would keep coming out until it was all gone. Letting go of his collar she started banging on his chest.

"I HATE IT SO MUCH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INSIST ON HELPING US BUT ALWAYS TRY TO HIDE HOW YOU FEEL? IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO HELP YOU SO BADLY BUT YOU ALWAYS TRY TO HIDE HOW YOU FEEL AND I FUCKING HATE IT SO MUCH. DO YOU KNOW HOW HELPLESS I FEEL WHEN I SEE YOU SUFFER BUT I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT? YESTERDAY DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE I FELT WHEN I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING TO HELP YOU?!" Issei simply listened as she poured out her emotions to him. He lost the feelings in his limbs as he did his best to hold back any reactions.

She lost the strength to keep hitting him, and instead buried her face into his shoulder but continued to speak.

"It really hurts you know? Not being able to help the ones you love. Watching them suffer like this really hurts. It killed me to see you like that and it kills me now knowing that you think this way." Vali ranted, trying to collect herself, but her thoughts were in such disarray that she had trouble formulating a proper thought.

Her voice was heaving and choking with the passing of every few words.

"Why do you try and hold everything in by yourself? Don't you love us? You're supposed to rely on those you love and let them become a pillar of support for you. Everytime you suffer, I suffer too. Whenever you go through pain do you think I feel nothing? I don't know If I could stay sane if one day I woke up into a world without you. It would be terrible knowing that you weren't there by my side. It's a thought that sounds so hellish and scary, it's like a nightmare that would never end. I can't do it without you Issei, I JUST CAN'T."

Her voice was quivering and trembling. Her body shook violently at the thought of losing him.

"Please Issei, don't leave me" Vali quietly whimpered

Issei gently wrapped his arms around her back. Soothingly rubbing her back as she cried her soul out for him.

"I'm sorry Vali, I'm sorry for everything, for causing you this pain, for never being completely honest, and for being so selfish to even consider something like that." He brought her in closer.

"Why would you even think of doing something so stupid?"

"I do this because I love you and the others, I only want to bring you guys happiness. I don't deserve someone like you. I'm just a monster that kills a-" a small growl from Vali quickly shut him up and prevented the thought from getting any further attention.

"Don't you ever say that to me, don't you dare bring that up ever again."

How could he think that? With all the good he's done for people.

Issei took a quick gulp as he wasn't ready to face her wrath.

"I promise to be more honest with you and to rely on you guys more okay? Also I promise to do anything to make it up to you." She lifted her face to see a soft yet genuine smile coming from Issei, giving her the most reassuring feeling she has felt in a long time.

"Issei I love you so much, you don't even understand." Vali smashed her lips into Issei, projecting all of her feelings into it, her love, her passion, her fears, her insecurities, everything laid bare in the kiss.

Breaking away after a few moments, "I love you so much too Valiara" he breathed out.

Using her first name brought a small pink tint to her cheeks as embarrassment flooded her system.

"God you're really an idiot sometimes." Vali said while she crossed her arms and looked away while pouting in an adorable way.

"What should I do then?" Issei asked in a teasing tone.

"Stop doing things like that."

"Ah alright my bad, to think I could be so bold to say that and stay to close to you." As Issei tried to get up and remove her, she gave him a look that said 'don't you fucking dare', while wrapping her legs around him, bringing him even closer to her.

"I swear to all that is holy if you leave that spot I wi-"

Chuckling Issei stopped trying to move away and instead just sat back down, "Well aren't you quite indecisive, do you want me to stay or go?"

"stay... with... me…" Vali said while looking down.

Her reactions to all of this had brought peace to Issei's distraught heart. The reassurance he was given was more than enough to wipe the foolish thoughts right out of his head. Vali had seemed to know what to say when it mattered most. Voicing the opinions and thoughts that for a long time she had kept behind closed doors, unwilling to let anyone into her heart.

Her arms snaked around his back and held onto him. The touch brought a serene and calming feeling to the both of them. At the moment they wanted nothing more than to just sit in the middle of the ground and enjoy the presence of one another.

There was nothing rushing them so they did just that.

Staying in the position they slowly relaxed into the other's comforting hold. They both treasured moments like this, the times when you can just stay close to your lover with nothing else to bother you was something they wouldn't trade in for anything.

"It feels so warm being like this with you." Vali said softly.

Issei didn't respond to this and rather tightened the grip he had on her delicate body, pulling her even closer.

Any closer at this point and they would practically be wearing each other.

"Neh, Issei."

"Hm?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Geez your so needy." Despite the comment, he slowly moved in to kiss her on the lips again.

Softly coming together they continued their show of affection for a few seconds before breaking apart again.

"You know you like it though." Vali said while grinning.

"I don't ever remember saying I didn't." Leaning in again he placed a small kiss on her forehead, before resting his own forehead against hers smiling gently while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Vali I feel kind of tired again."

"But you just woke up." Vali giving a confused look.

"I know but that still doesn't change that I wanna go back to sleep"

"What are you going to then?

"I think I'll go back to sleep and then we can do something when we wake up."

"Okay… wait did you just say we?"

Instead of responding a good idea came to mind and instead he just gave her a smile.

Issei removed himself from the comfortable spot, getting a groan of displeasure from the beauty. He then picked her up in a bridal carry before laying her on the bed getting a cute squeal of surprise. Laying down beside her he took a blanket and spread it over them,

The poor girl all the meanwhile was blushing a violent red color at the sudden contact and new closeness to Issei. However this made her happy, it was rare for her to get private and alone moments with him. So she made sure to treasure every moment she was able to get.

Snuggling up and enveloping each other in a warm embrace.

Their breathing fell into rhythm as they slowly drifted off to the land of dreams. Before they fell asleep Issei kissed Vali on the forehead and quietly whispered to her, "I love you Vali."

With her eyes still closed and a pleasant smile adorning her face, she softly mumbled back "I love you too Issei." Taking the moment to snuggle her head closer into his chest.

* * *

"VALII!"

The unison scream woke up the sleeping pair, gradually bringing them back to their senses.

As Issei sat up he rubbed his eyes while letting out a yawn. Blinking a few times he was able to see the developing scene before him.

Standing at the door was Ddraig, Albion and Irina with expressions that didn't look very happy. They were twitching in anger with their aura rising to show the new tension. Issei paled at the new sight and quickly whipped his head to his side when he heard what seemed to be stifled laughter.

'Ah fuck'

Vali also sat up but instead of being worried she was instead smiling wildly, while having a hand placed over her mouth, with small chuckles escaping every so often.

Millions of thoughts ran through Issei's mind, most of them being, 'How did this happen?' and 'How can I avoid certain death in this situation?'.

Hell Hath no fury like a jealous girl's rage.

"Vali I thought we had an agreement?" Albion said with an expression all too kind to be true.

Her laughing slowly but surely coming to an end she responded while scratching her head nervously "Well you see I kinda forgot."

"Mouuu, that's not fair Vali, we agreed that you would let us know when to come." Irina said while pouting and pointing an accusing finger at the "forgetful" girl.

"You little…" Ddraig said under her breath, if listening carefully, one can decipher the words she were saying, and they were not at all pleasant, they would easily put the words of a raging devil to shame.

"It's not my fault, I couldn't help but forget while in the moment." Vali said with an exaggerated yet insulting tone.

With an evil smirk, Vali quickly grabbed Issei by his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss, adding fuel to the already raging fire. This left the girls slack jawed at their interaction. Even Issei wasn't expecting this, Vali was very brave and often did this to tease the others but at a time like now… She wasn't suicidal was she?

Breaking apart from the kiss Vali had a gleaming smile, while the Ddraig, Albion, and Irina seemed to be burning in rage. Dark auras came from each of their body and quickly filled the room, growing more potent and stronger by the second.

'Is she trying to kill us both?!' Issei thought incredulously at the developing scene.

Vali then out of pure spite pulled Issei in to her bountiful chest and squeezed the life out of him.

"Issei I'm sooooooo scared, they're trying to kill me." Vali said as she put a hand to her forehead and looked as if she was going to faint.

'Oh God she is trying to get us both killed.' panic was quickly starting to set into Issei's mind.

Ddraig's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates while watching her rival doing this. Shaking with rage and a burning intent to kill the "amnesiac" before her.

The room suddenly felt warmer, much much warmer. At the same time colors on the wall began to give off a orange hue. Walls aren't supposed to do that right?

"Aw crap." Issei gave up, he already knew what was coming and he also knew that he'll be in a world of pain soon enough. Resigning himself to his inevitable fate, he let himself relax into Vali's chest.

*BOOM*

A bright light flashed through the room, when it died down what was left in its wake was Issei and Vali now seperated laying spread eagle with their eyes swirling. Their clothes were singed and smoke was coming from their mouth.

'Why does this always happen' Were Issei's last thoughts before right back to where he came from.

* * *

Waking up from his slumber, Issei rubbed his eyes as the memories of the morning came back to him. Sighing, he checked his clothes to find them all repaired as if they were brand new.

Unsurprisingly he found three of the four girls to be sleeping on their usual spots around him. That's odd, Vali wasn't there.

"Morning Issei, how was your nap?" Issei turned his head to the right and saw a brightly smiling Vali tied to the bedpost.

"It was alright, I'm gonna go assume that they didn't want you near me for now?"

"Yup, they were pretty rough and aggressive but I'm here now, it's pretty comfortable if you have the right position."

"That's all your fault, I hope you know that."

"I do, but it was so worth it."

"Are you sure about that."

"I'll do it again when I get the chance."

"Is it really comfortable?" Issei deadpanned, he knew for a damn fact that her butt was getting sore.

"Of course it is."

"Really?"

"..." Vali looked away as she moved her arms uncomfortably, her arms were tied behind her back by the wrists to the corner of the bed.

Face-palming himself, he carefully removed himself from his spot as to not wake up the people beside him. Turning and moving his body with the slight shifts of the other girls like a professional.

Making his way over to her, she gave him a small pout and puppy eyes that were begging him to free her. This brought inner conflict to him, either he let her stay there and get his ass kicked by her when she gets freed, or free her and get his ass kicked by the sleeping beauties when they wake up.

Looking again at Vali, she tilted her head and puffed her cheeks in an adorable way.

"I'm such a sucker for this." Issei shaking his head, he untied the rope binding Vali and then gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Yeah you are, but that's why I love you so much." Vali standing up while shaking her hands to try and get any kind of feeling back into them.

"Yeah, yeah." Issei wrapped his arm around Vali's waist and brought her into his chest, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"You smell nice." Issei said as he inhaled, taking a large whiff of what seemed like strawberries.

"You can't just do that so suddenly..." Vali mumbled under her breath, heat quickly rushing to her face.

"You're really cute when you act shy like this." Issei saying whatever popped into his mind.

Vali quickly buried her face in shoulder while muttering some incoherent words.

"What was that?"

*mumble*

"What?"

"I said it was nothing…" Vali murmured, her face getting redder by the second.

"If you tell me, I'll do something nice for you." Issei whispered in a husky voice, bringing his mouth close to her ear and giving it a lick.

Vali's face was as dark as a tomato, muttering something under her breath.

*RING RING*

"Tch" Sadly his phone rang before he was able to go any further.

Issei walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his buzzing phone. Vali glanced at him with a curious look.

'Azazel? What does he want now?'

He never called his phone, especially when it was important. Rather he would send someone to get him. Because after all, you can't talk on the phone and focus on your dick at the same time.

Pressing the answer button, he brought the phone up to his ear, "Yeah?"

"I found out some interesting things that you might be interested in, come drop by my office when you're done. Also am I interrupting anything?"

Issei glancing back at Vali who was twiddling her fingers while looking nervously down responded "Not really, do I need to come down right now though, or can I take a few minutes?"

"Take all the time you need kid." Azazel said with a hardy laugh and an all too knowing tone. "Just be sure to come down since I seriously think you'll be intrigued by this kinda stuff."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Issei clicking the end call button on his phone before setting it back down on the nightstand.

"Ah so where was I?" Issei said as he sauntered back over to the blushing mess.

*mumble*

Retaking her by wrapping his arms around her back, she looked up at him bashfully from the sudden movement.

"So my princess, would you like to tell your knight what you said?"

"No…"

"Hmm how about now?" Issei said as he began to glide his hand down her back in a soothing way.

"Unhhhh, it's embarrassing Issei…"

"It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed telling me." Issei chuckled while planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Issei, this is too much…"

"If you tell me, this we be all over, you just need to say those few words from before."

"Issssssseeeeeeei."

"Yesssssssss?" Issei said as he brought his face closer to hers, looking at her through his red and brown eyes to her entrancing hazel orbs. Their faces were mere inches apart, their breathes landed and spread along each other's facial grooves and features.

"B-B-Baka..."

Issei's smile grew with it threatening to spread past his cheeks. 'SO CUTE!'

Puffing her cheeks slightly she finally complies as she turns her head away "Fine, I'll tell you, if that'll get you to stop…"

"I will, I will, so what was it."

"I said, this is why… *mumble*"

"Huh, I didn't hear that." Issei slightly turning his head to hear her better.

"I said, this is why you're… *mumble*"

"Vali I can't understand you when you mumble like that."

"I SAID, THIS IS WHY YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!"

Issei jerked his his back, slightly shocked from the comment and sudden burst of boldness.

"Vali…"

"Issei…"

"Why are you guys yelling." Came a yawning voice from behind them.

'Oh shit.'

"Vali, change of plans, I have to go head over to Azazel's office. I'll race ya there."

"Wait what?" But before she knew it, he already ran out of the room with the door swinging open.

"Huh, Vali how did you untie yourself and where's Issei?" Another sleepy voice asked.

Finally processing the situation Vali yells "ISSEI YOU DICK" quickly following his lead and sprinting out of the room at full speed.

* * *

*SLAM*

Pushing a door open with far more force than necessary, Issei appeared in front of Azazel's desk.

"So you wanted to show me something?" Issei asked as he looked at Azazel tinkering with a new artificial sacred gear.

"Ah you're here, just give me a second and I'll show you." Azazel picking up what looked like a small dagger and moving it the side, he then leaned over to open a drawer with folders any files. Taking a folder he closed the drawer shut and placed it in front of Issei.

Opening up the cover he went to the first page and said "You've been wanting to learn some more magic right."

"Of course, anything new that can give me more stren-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it, anyway this here is a special book that is rumored to have the roots of magic itself." Azazel pointing at a picture on the paper while cutting off Issei, not wanting to hear a whole speech about protecting those he care about or something like that.

Issei's eyes began shining stars, he giddly asked "REALLY REALLY, WHEN CAN I GO?"

"As soon as you want, however you'll need to take this map with you." Turning the page over, he took out the new one and handed it to Issei.

"The place is in the middle of some uninhabited Island just north of here. But it's invisible to normal people, and you can't reach nor enter it without having the map. So think of it as your key and guide, in and out of the place."

"So can I leave right after we're done here?" Issei asked now drooling at the thought of new and powerful spells.

"You can, also where are the other 4-"

*BOOM*

"Does that answer your question?" Issei chuckled at the perfect timing they always seemed to have.

"Yes kid, yes it does" Azazel said with his head in his hands, this meant more repairing and more paperwork.

'I swear to my dead father, these guys are really going to be the death of me…'

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N ANDDD THAT's A WRAP FOR THIS CHAPTER. We got some interesting things going down now. Some magical novel with the roots of magic itself?! How will this affect our hero, find out next time on Corru- Okay screw that crap. Guys if you didn't notice, compare this to last chapter, this one is formatted the opposite. Last time it was fluff then edge, now it's edge then fluff. What will it be next time?

First let me say this, some of you might say that Irina and the other characters in general are very OOC, like her having a serious side and her being smart, what is this nonsense. Well let me explain this first, Different environments and different situations will cause a person to grow up differently. Like If you took the same person, and they grew up in a church, and in another universe they grew up as a mercenary, I can guarantee you that their personality will be so damn different.

And we are coming close to getting a new character. You'll probably meet the person next chapter idk. We shall see when I end up writing this.

Serious question, make sure to answer this, as this is very important for the kind of chapter you'll be getting next time. Would you rather have the lead up to the battle and the battle be 2 different chapters. Or do you want 1 giant chapter with both? Tell me in reviews and PM's for what you want. AND ONE MORE THING. Give me some cool attack names. Like something badass and nerdy. The best ones I'll be using in my story for some coming fight scenes.

Thank you for reading, please review, favorite, and all that jazz.

See ya next time!

Chibi3x :D

Current Harem: Irina, Vali, Ddraig, Albion, ?

Maybe: Kuroka, Trihexa, OC spirit weapon thingy (kinda like Est and Restia from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)`

Honesty I've mostly decided the harem so yeah, but if you want to go recommend then feel free to. Just if it's a serious recommendation make sure to include a valid reason and not just because you like them.

AND ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND MY ANSWERSSSSS:

Guest: Yeah he's a savage boi, he likes but hates murdering people. You'll see lol. They were assholes so they so deserved it. Nah they'll be plenty, I can't ake the story to edgy or people will hate it

xxLastSoldierxx: Yikes, sorry if you don't like the idea of them being female but it is my story. Yes in the story and in most fanfics they are indeed sealed in. But again this is a fanficion where I make the rules and can come up with some random reason as to why they can walk around freely and not be locked in. And Vali's name is extended sir, And why would I spoil all the fun from the get go. It's more fun for people to develop their theories and have them proven right or wrong. Also everything will be explained eventually

Funnybones123: Thanks so much! Fleshing things out is a struggle but reading thing like this really helps me!

R0ck3tFiRe: He'll be oing to school trust me, I'll just need a few more chapters and his ass is grass. You'll see what happens to the poor boy, and man if only it was that simple. Thank you for the compliment!

Guest: Not a plothole but a plan for the future

I may love or hate you: Yeah I don't see it done much, giving them human forms, they're always casted away as just weapons so I wanna give them a little more life. I'll reveal everything eventually don't worry. Haha thanks for defending me 3

GearRex5: Thanks so much man, glad to see that you have hopes for this chapter. Yeah that'll be explained at a later date but I will drop hints to satiate your hunger until the full reveal of his past.

Dominus1389: Because i need to limit the harem count, because more than I'd 6 would be far too hard for me handle, I'll end up casting away some of the characters and barely mentioning them in favor for another. No one will get equal screentime and its just not fair. I'm already struggling with 4 lmao.

Nate Eaton: Thanks so much! Man I need more inspiration like this, this is what drives me to write.

Xerzo LotCN: Ew NTR is blehhhh. I am thinking aobut pairing RIas with someone because I don't want to have to deal with a flirtatious Rias after our poor boy Issei. Honestly making her seem like human garbage is not really in my favor and neither is making her seem annoying. Poor Ise has a lot more coming to him

OechsnerC: IT IS CONTINUED!

Rawrking: Yikes no can do, if you don't like it stop reading please. If you want ot criticize please tell what I can improve on to make it a more enjoyable read for everyone.

AnimeA55Kicker: You'll see how he became one, Yeah the title before was a mouth full, prety happy with the new one though.

Dragon Bone Z: I'm still rolling with original idea we talked about, I just haven't had time with classes and for that I sincerely apologize. If you don't mind, can you please explain the main points of mythology that is crucial and that should be included for it to be effective.


End file.
